Attack On Titan : After The Fall
by Araruna Melody
Summary: "I hate my parents, and i hate the Survey Corps!" said Akisa Yeager. She was left by her parents when she still 3 y.o. A peaceful kind of person. But because of some fact, troubles keep coming to her, until she lost those who are precious to her. And why the hell, the wall broke once again? The cause was...! Here begin, her journey!
1. My Name Is Akisa

*ATTENTION! This work will talk about a story after Mikasa and Eren get married and have a child. And in this story, Annie wasn't a titan, and get married with Armin. Even though the author hasn't finished this yet, i wanna add a little of my imagination here. So it might be a bit different from the main story. Anyway, enjoy~!

Time: Year 470.

Current Condition of mankind: Wall Maria has been restored (in year 459), back to be mandkind's territory. The incident was over. Both Reiner and Bertholdt got caught and has been investigated (until now) but the man who is behind the 'beast titan' get to escaped.

...

I still remembered this dream. The back of someone who was dear to me. Her hair was long-black straight.

She patted my head, and will say this, "Sorry, Akisa."

And then, she leave me behind. Even when my small hands trying to reach her, she can't be reach by me.

And every time i had this dream, it means someone who precious to me will go away.

...

"Akisa! Wake up!" someone knock my door really hard from outside.

"Yes, yes. Could you wait for a minute~!" said me back. I sighed, and open my room's door.

I lived here, inside this cage. A small house in the Shina Wall. This is my Uncle's house. Uncle Armin. And his wife also their first son, Aunt Annie and Kylan. Recently, Aunt Annie is pregnant. So Uncle Armin stopped being a soldier for a while. He was in Survey Corps before. But for now, he helped her wife run the shop. Just until the baby was born.

I hate the Survey Corps. My parents both worked there it seemed. But they already leave me when i still 3 years old. They never come back again. They leave me to Uncle and Aunty's care. Look... now i even already forget how they look! I don't care. It's their fault, abandoning their child like this.

But people do always say, "Akisa, you looks like your father! But you have your mother's hair it seems!"

I don't want to know. I don't want to see them again. Never.

"Akisa! Just how long do you need to prepare? Hurry up!"

"Okay, i got it. Calm down, please~," said me relax.

He is Kylan Arlert. Uncle and Aunty first son. He looks a lot like aunty. Even their personalities exactly the same.

"Aunty, Uncle! I'm here to help!" said me while go down the stairs. Yeah, the shop is placed exactly in the first floor.

"Good morning, Kylan. Akisa," said Uncle with a smile.

"You both can clean the table," said Aunty.

"Yes, Sir!" said me.

I started cleaning the table. And the customers are starting to come.

"Ooh... Akisa and Kylan is here it seems!" said a familiar voice. I turn my head to the voice.

"Aunty Sasha! Uncle Connie! Good morning!" said me.

"Is the Survey Corps taking holiday today?" ask Uncle Armin.

"Yes. Finally, after a long time! I'm really tired of watching the titan's face non-stop!" said Aunty Sasha and sited in one of the free chairs.

"So... when will your second son be born? I'm looking forwrd to it," said Uncle Connie.

"Next month it seems," said Aunty Annie.

"Really? Your baby is cute i hope! I still remembered when Kylan was born! He was used to be sooooo cute! And look at him now! He really resembles you, Annie!" said Aunty Sasha.

"Yeah, he WAS used to be so cute," said Uncle Conny, teasing Kylan it seems.

"Whatever. Anyway, i'm looking forward for you two to get married! I already can picture how much your family will be a crazy bunch of people! You will get too old before knowing it!" said Kylan pissed.

"You brat!"

"Hahaha...," we laughing.

Yes, this day. I really like my life now. It's peace, and free. I can laugh when i want to. And i have a lot of people who care for me.

I don't need my parents.

"But, Akisa. You sure don't want to be in Survey Corps?" ask Uncle Connie.

"Yeah, both your dad and mom was an amazing person! They are like our blade, for the Survey Corps it is!"

"No, i hate the Survey Corps. But i don't hate you three. Even though you ARE in the Survey Corps," said me, while smiling. "Now, what i shall bring to you, then~?"

I changed the topic.

After helping Aunty and Uncle's Shop, i go out to play. Just looking around the town is good enough for me. I know a bunch of people here! It's fun! I like to play with the kids too. Everytime i go to the park, i always meet them.

But there's something that make me feel bad. It was that. My parents seems to be a real famous one. Especially my father it seems. I just heard some rumors, that my father can transform to be a Titan. Their career seems to affected my life. Because sometime, i find people who shout, "It's the Titan's child! It's coming!" or something like that.

Well, whatever.

Anyway, today weather is so nice, and so with the laughing face the peoples have here. I don't mind being inside this cage for all of my life. I mean, even my parents abandon me. Who cares with my life anymore?

The grass are dancing with the flow of the wind. This is peace. This is nice. This is cool, and make my heart feel warms.

I sited on one of the chairs in the park. And so, i take my flute.

It was a flute that is given to me by my mother, it seems. Even though it was given by her, who i hate, but i still keep it with me. Because my loves to the flute, overwhelming my hatred toward my parents.

As i starting to play it, the kids are coming.

"Akisa! Let's play with us!"

"Could you play the flute while we dance and sing?"

"No! It's better if Akisa the one who sing!"

I smiled to them. Kids are a real innocence souls in this kind of world. That's why i like them the most, after to my flute.

"Sure thing! I will play with you all!"

...

I got too carried away by playing with them. Look now, it's already 3 pm. I need to go home right now.

While on my way to go home, i saw Uncle Regrew waved his hands to me from in front of his store.

"Akisa! On your way to go home?!"

"Yes! What's wrong?"

"Come here for a second!"

I go to his store, curiously. "What is it?"

"Well, i want you to take these cake as a reward for your help yesterday."

"Eh, really?! Thank you! I can take these?"

"Yeah! And one thing more. There was a man who ask me to give this to you," He gives me a plastic bag with some candy in it.

"Hmm? What is this?"

"Dunno. He said, it was his grateful for you. Because your mom has saved his son's life before."

"Eh~..," I spacing out for a bit. "But i can eat this, right?"

"Yeah, he said it was for you after all."

"Thank you, Uncle. See you later!" I waved my hands, as i leave his store. Back to my home.

...

Cklek!

"I'm home...," said me, while taking off my shoes.

"Welcome back, Akisa. Do you want to eat? I already prepare dinner," said Aunty. I smiled.

"Yes, i will after i change my clothes!"

"I bet, you are playing again, right? Help with the housework will you?! You can't even cook! I pity your future husband," said Kylan, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Shut up!" shout me pissed. "Oh, yeah. Aunty, i got cake from Uncle Regrew! Let's eat these together, shall we?"

I take Uncle Regrew's cake, and give it to Aunty. After teasing Kylan a bit, i go to my room, and change my clothes.

I take off the candy that the unknown man give me. I try to eat that.

"Hmm... this is quite good. I guess i will keep it myself."

I become addicted to that candy. And soon enough, i sleep before i know.

...

What's is this?

It's hot.

Someone carrying me to somewhere.

Who?

What happened?

I try to open my eyes a little.

It's a man!

He carry me away with his friend! To a carriage! What the hell?!

"Hey...hmmf... let me go!" Both my hands and legs are tied up. I can't do anything.

As i look to behind, Uncle and Aunty's house already got burned!

"Wha-?! What are you doing to our house?! Let me go! Where's Uncle and Aunty?! And Kylan, too! Don't tell me, you killed them?!" shout me angry.

"Shut up! Or you want us to do something to you?!" shout the man that guarding me. His other friend starting to operating the horses. The carriage starting to walks away.

"What are you aiming for?! Is it me?! Then, why you have to killed Uncle and Aunty too?! Why?! Bastard!"

"You little-!"

He punched me. Until i feint.

Why he targeting me?

Ah, I see...

It's because I'm a 'Titan Child'.

It's Dad and Mom's faults again.

Continued...

*I hope you like this story! Yes, the main character here is Akisa Yeager. The daughter of... uhmm... i think you all already know, right? Since i make it obvious. Sorry if it isn't suit your taste. Thank for you who read it. Look forward to the second chapter, okay?


	2. Escape

*ATTENTION! This work will talk about a story after Mikasa and Eren get married and have a child. And in this story, Annie wasn't a titan, and get married with Armin. Even though the author hasn't finished this yet, i wanna add a little of my imagination here. So it might be a bit different from the main story. Anyway, enjoy~!

...

When i open my eyes, i already locked up in a room. In a dirty room. And of course there's a door that locked, also a small window in the corner. And one chair and table set, the last a cupboard that filled with books.

Huh, they think i will obediently wait here like a princess for them? Hell, no!

I try to walk. Even though both my hands and legs are tied up.

"I must get out from here, and checking on Uncle and Aunty!" think me. "I hope, they're alright. Please God, let my assumptions before get wrong!"

As i closer to the window, i found out something.

This is bad.

It's so high! Looks like this room is placed on the most high floor on this tower.

God, how can i escape from here... i can jump. But before i got in the ground, i must be die first, right? I don't mind if i'm death or not, i don't care about my life anymore anyway. But i want to check on Uncle and Aunty conditions! And i was the only witness about this accidents!

I won't forgive them. They who tied me up here and burned the house.

I will torture them.

As my intentions got stronger, i starting to think harder for a way to get out of here. It's luck enough that my hand and legs are tying up by a rope anyway. Not chains. Somehow, i remembered. Uncle Armin told me already, how to pull out the rope.

A little bit more and... YES! It works! Thank, God!

I tried to connect the rope. But seems like it isn't long enough for me to go down from here. I sighed. I try to think many options, but seems like it isn't going to work out.

Even if i try to break the door, my strength isn't enough. And even if i shout for help from here, looks like this tower placed in the middle of forest and mountains.

What they even want from me, i wonder? I bet, they try to sell me.

The only chance i have is... when someone checking me. I will beat them and try to run. I don't know for sure though, they will check me or not.

I stay silent for a moment.

Tep...tep...

I hear it! A footsteps! My assumptions were right!

I'm pretending to be asleep with my hands in my back so they won't see it. I placed the rope around my legs, but it's loosen than before. And it's good enough to trick them, that my legs looks like still tied up.

Cklek!

They open the door. I peek a little from my eyes corner. There are only two men.

They touch my body to check on my hand's rope. This is it!

I pulled all my strength to my legs and got the rope untie, automatically, i kick the head of one of them.

He get a little dizzy.

I try to get the knife around his belt.

Not that easy, the other man pulled my long hair.

"What are you trying to do, you brat?! Shall we teach you one or two lessons?!" shout that person.

"Heh...," i smiled. "If you threatened me like this, won't your Master get angry at you? You all planning to sell me, right? What if i get hurt because your doing?"

"Tch!" he clenched. "Just look, if you ever try to run again! Tie her up!"

And it's worsen. Now, even my eyes got covered. And the rope tying was kind of hard to get it off with. Now, what must i do?

Before the two of them lock the door again, i scream.

"Noo! Don't cover my eyes! I'm afraid of the dark! Get it off!"

"Huh? You must be lying, right?!" shout one of them.

"No way! I really scared right now! Get it off! HURRY!"

And, because i screaming a lot, they finally took off the clothes that covered my eyes, and leave me alone again. Okay, this should be a pretty useful move. I tried to pull out the rope in my hands again. Well...! This one sure is pretty hard to get it out. But of course at least, i can do this much.

I pull out the rope on my legs too. Now, what should i do? There's likely just two men waiting for me behind this door. I must get a chance for this situation.

Ah, i see! That cupboard is the key! Also i can use the chair!

I tried to pull the cupboard to the back of the door. As slow as i can, so i wouldn't make a noise. Whenever the men asked me when they notice the sound, i always singing to covering it. When i finished, i pick up the chair.

"Help! There's some cockroaches behind the cupboard!" shout me.

"What now...?!" the men open the door.

Bugh!

When he open the door, i automatically push the cupboard and... of course, it hit him hard. Maybe he has no reflex at all?

"YOU!"

The other one run into me. But i already tie my rope from the table to the door. So when he tried to reach me, he slip and fell because the rope. I hit him hard with my chair.

He fainted. I take the knife from those two men. I really wanted to kill them, but now the most important thing is to find out about the Arlert Family current condition.

So i run.

I running down the stairs that feel like it never end. And when i finally got in the first floor...

"You want to buy her?" ask the one with beard.

"Yes, this way i can threat the Survey Corps!" said the man with a noble's clothes.

I stopped my run, and hide behind the wall.

"Yeah, yeah! Of course you are right!" said the beard. "I can guarantee that you will have no regret!... So... where's the money?"

"Of course i bring it with me."

"Oh, as i thought. You are planning to sell me," i showed myself.

"The titan child?! How... how can you...?!"

"And you!" i point my finger at the noble man.

"Ye..Yes?"

"I can guarantee you, that my parents will not got threatened by you. Even though you doing anything you like to me! They're already abandoning ME!" said me angrily.

I run fastly and kick the beard. After that, i point out my knife to the noble man.

"Hiii!"

"Guards! Guards!" the beard shouted.

"No use. From what i see in the dinning room, there should be just three person in this tower. And i already knocked out the other two!"

"Urgh...!" he tried to take out something from his back.

Sring!

I point out my other knife to him. I glaring at him hard, "Try to do something, and i will kill you!" shout me.

As i slowly take my leave from this tower, suddenly a gun shoot my hand.

"Argh!" i scream.

I slowly trying to look back, but now my forehead get shoot. Blood are coming out. It's a little bit blured my right-eye's view. I try to endure it.

It is the beard. And from his back, the other two men that earlier fainted, now guards him. I clenched.

I running as fastly as i can. Even though my left hand and my forehead hurt like hell. It's hurt so much, and i can feel i will fainted soon enough. I try to run. Run, run, and run. I don't care about my legs that starting to get tired.

"Hurry! Chase after her! Don't let her go!"

I hides from them in the forest. After i can't hear their sounds anymore, i sighed. This place is quite far from that tower, basically their hideout. So maybe it's safe if i sleep here tonight.

I daydreaming.

About that warm place. That warm smiles. That nice peoples. That peaceful days.

Seems like i will never get it back.

I sighed, and try to sleep...

...

Two kid was playing around the big tree. They're a pair of cute twins. Until one of them noticed something.

"Wah, there's a person here!" said the girl.

"Yeah, and there's blood coming out of her!" said the boy panicked, "It's scary...!"

A woman walked toward them and shouted, "Hey, you two! Don't go too far from me! What are you doing?! Come back here!"

"Ah, Mom!" the boy run to that woman. The girl waved her hand.

"There's a person here!" said the girl.

"Yeah, she looks hurt!" said the boy.

The woman go to the big tree. She got startled when seeing the person, "Oh, my, my, my... what is she doing here? And if i'm not mistaken...,"

 **"** **She is the daughter of Mikasa Ackerman."**

Continued

Finally, the second chapter finished! I'd like your follows and review please, it will helps me a lot! Oh, and sorry if my english were bad. I'm an asian people, not European. And i'm still in my teen. Also i'm not genius. Anyway, please continue supporting me! Thanks!

Next chapter: The woman turns out to be...?!


	3. Shiganshina District

"She is the daughter of Mikasa Ackerman," said the woman.

"Who is that, Mom?" ask the girl.

The woman smiled, "She is one of the Mankind's Hope in this world."

"Mankind's Hope?" ask the boy, curiously.

"Yes, they are people who is so strong and our hope to get away from this situation. She is in the Survey Corps. I admire her. She saved Mom before, you know?" said the woman, "Anyway, let's bring her back to our home. Help me carry the herbal grass, will you?"

"Yeah!"

...

The sun's light is so bright. It goes through the window. It's warm. I can hear the birds chirping too. Slowly, i open my eyes. It's still hurts a little, my forehead and arm that is.

"Nnh...!" i tried to endure it, and sit. Even though my head get a little dizzy, it feels thousands times better than before. And there is bandage around my wounds. I even just slept in a bed. Whose house is this? Where is this?

"Oh! You awake!"

A woman entered the room. She has a long-straight hair with dark khaki as the color. And also a gentle eyes. She brings something in a bowl. Maybe porridge? Is it for me?

"Are you the one who treat my wounds?" ask me.

"Yeah, it was a lucky coincidence that i'm a doctor! Hahaha!" she laughed. "Anyway, how is your wounds?"

"It's more better than before. Thank you."

"Of course! My name is Lilia Cordett. What's your name?" ask Lilia, and sit on the chair beside my bed.

"I'm Akisa."

"Just Akisa? Your last name?"

Now that you mentioned it, what was my last name again? Crap, i forgot. I stay silent, until i say, "Just... Akisa."

"My bad, if i asking something i shouldn't. Oh, and eat this," said Lilia and give me the bowl, "So, why are you got shot?"

"I was kidnapped by three men. How should i say this... it seems they want to sell me to some nobles," answer me, while starting to eating.

"Oh, they're famous around here. As a kidnapper," said Lilia. "They always do a bussiness that should be considered as a crime, but the soldiers never jailed them. Because their customers are the nobles, they've got some guards."

"Ooh...,"

"Look, that house over there. The big-white one," Lilia pointed out of the window, to a really big house with big gate, "That's their house."

Speaking of house... Uncle and Aunty! Gosh, how can i forget them?!

"Lilia, i must go back now! Thanks for the treat!" said me, trying to stand up. Lilia stop me.

"Where are you going in this condition? You should stay for a while!"

"I can't! My Uncle and Aunty are...!" said me panicky. "Please!"

Lilia silent for a moment, then she sighed. "Okay, but first, do you know where is this?" now, i silent. I answered that i was sleeping in my time to get here.

"Where's your house?"

"In a small district, inside Wall Shina."

"Do you know where is this? **This is Shiganshina District, Wall Maria!"**

I got surprised for a moment, but stay calm. I must go from here with a carriage, but i don't bring money. And i can't possibly walk from here! It must be takes many days, or maybe weeks!

"What should i do...," i said with a small voice. But Lilia understand my condition.

"I have a relative that can bring you there. But you will go two days from now on. Is that okay?"

"I know, i shouldn't say this. But can your relatives make it tomorrow?" ask me.

"Hmm... i will try talk to them."

"Thanks! You help me a lot! Is there something i can do to return the favor?"

"Welll... it's okay! I'm used to this. You can relax until the day come! But maybe i will ask your help with the house work."

"Yes, of course i will help you!" though i can't do any housework beside sweeping and washing the plates. Suddenly a pair of twins entered the room. They run toward us.

"Mom! Mom! She already awake?" ask the girl.

"Is she alright?" ask the boy. They still small, around 4 year old maybe?

"Yes, greet her will you?" said Lilia.

They walk closer to me.

"I'm the elder one, Alice Cordett. And he is my bro, Arthur!" said Alice bravely, "Arthur, say something!"

"Ni-nice to meet you... what's your name?"

I smiled, "Akisa."

"Are your wounds alright?" ask Alice.

"It's hurts, right?" ask Arthur, worried.

"I'm alright! No need to worry!" said me. "Oh, yeah. Do you want to hear me playing my flute? You can sing while i'm at it!"

"Ehhh! It sounds fun!" said Alice.

And so, i start playing with them. It's fun! I forget all my worries immediately. As i thought, it's fun being with kids! They're the real innocence in this world!

"You really looks like your mother when you smile. Warm smile, that is," said Lilia, laughing.

I stopped.

"Akisa?" ask Alice and Arthur. Seems like Lilia hasn't notice it yet.

"You... know my mother?" ask me surprised.

"Yes...? Of course i know. I admire Mikasa Ackerman. She is famous you, know?" said Lilia.

"E...Eh, yeah. Of course...," said me trembling. My face gone pale.

I don't want to know anything about her, and yet...

"What's wrong, Akisa?" ask Lilia.

"No, it's nothing. Umm... can i go sleep again?" ask me, afraid this topic will go on. Lilia silent for a moment, and nodded.

"Alice, Arthur. Akisa want to get some rest, how about playing with me?" said Lilia.

"Eh? Hmm... okay," said Alice.

"Get well soon, Akisa," said Arthur, worried again. I smiled to him.

Klock!

It's fine... i just heard her name... I'm still unrelated to her. After this, i think Lilia will never bring this topic anymore...

I tried to sleep, but i can't. Her name is still bugging me.

Mikasa Ackerman, huh... i sighed. It means, i'm Akisa Ackerman? No, my last name should be my father's, right?

"Ahh! Don't think about it!" said me angrily to myself. "Haah..." i sighed.

...

It's only 12 o'clock. My stomach already growling. Maybe it's okay now. I tried to stand up, and walk out the room.

"Where's Lilia's room?" ask me to myself.

"Oh, you are awake, Akisa?" said Alice suddenly.

"Eh, well... yeah."

"Let's play again!" said her. "Arthur already in the park!"

"Weeell... let's!" i smiled to her, and accompanying her to the park. Even though my stomach is in a serious condition here.

"Arthur, i bring her!" said Alice loudly.

Another than Arthur, there's one more boy and three other girls. They're still small, just like Arthur and Alice. The smallest girl walks toward me.

"Do you really could play the flute?" ask her.

"Of course!" said me, "Want to sing?"

"Yeah!"

And so, once again, i play with them. After playing and chatting for a while...

"Want to take a look around the wall? Sometimes you can hear the titan's step, you know!" ask Alice.

"Eh! Don't do that Alice!" said the boy with glasses.

"Yeah, it's dangerous!" said the others.

I stay silent, and said, "Looks fun! How about we go there? I never near the wall before because my house is in the inner area."

"Akisa, do you seriously mean that?" ask Arthur. "The titan's step, it's so loud and big! It's terrifying!"

"No, i still want to come," said me. "Do you want to go, Arthur?"

"Eh...," Arthur taking a minute, before he decides, "Okay, then."

"What're you two doing? Hurry up!" shout Alice. I and Arthur run toward her.

It isn't took long for us to arrive in front of the Wall. Wall Maria. The outer walls. There is a lot of merchants here. Also stores and house. Well, there are some broken houses here too. Quite a few.

"Hmm... After all, this place just been restored, huh?" said me, mumbling to myself.

"What are you mumbling for, Akisa? Let's go to the near wall!" said Alice, and pull my hand.

ITS REALLY BIG, that's the first impression given by those who the first time near the wall. And it's applied on me too. On my head, i keep thinking. Is this wall really about 50 m? Isn't this is bigger? What will happened if the wall collapses?

And not just that, i hear there is a titan with height over 50 m? What the hell is that? OVER THIS WALL HEIGHT?! Is that even possible?

"Wow..."

"It's amazing, right? Wonder who built this...," said Alice.

Drrt... Drrt...

Just for a moment, but i can feel the ground quiver. What is that? I placed my hand, touching the ground. Yeah, it really did quiver. Why?

BUM!

"Hwaa!" Arthur screamed.

"What's that?" ask me.

"That's the cannons. The soldiers shoot it, it means there's a titan nearby!" said Alice with enthusiasm. She didn't seemed to be afraid. The opposite of Arthur, "I wonder how they looks like?"

"You want to be a soldier?" ask me.

"Yeah! I want to join the Survey Corps!" said her.

-Eh...

"Alice! Don't say that!" shout Arthur.

"Geez... what is it, Arthur?! They are cool, aren't they?" said Alice annoyed.

"But...!"

"Oh, well, well... let's continue our sight-seeing, shall we?" said me, with a smile. They calmed down a bit. We continue exploring (maybe?) the wall.

It's a real art. No wonder there's some people who pray to it.

"Akisa, Akisa!" said Alice and pull my hand.

"Yes?"

"There are a few people there watching you. Maybe you know them?" ask her.

"They looks like want to talk to you?" ask Arthur.

"Hmm...," i turn my head around.

Tch, they are the soldier. I clenched my hand. I bet, they know my parents, and that's why they're watching me.

"You won't talk to them?" ask Arthur. I smiled.

"No... i don't know them."

"Eh~ how boring. I think, if you know one of the soldier, it's an easy case to go up the wall," said Alice. I smiled again.

"Let's go home..," said me.

"Hey, you over there!" shout someone. Is it the soldiers? Is he talking to me? Ugh, i bet they want to talk about my parents.

"Akisa, they are talking to you! You should talk back to them!" said Alice, and running toward the soldier.

"Eh, wait, Alice...!" I running to get her back, but... too late, she already arrived near the soldier.

"You... are you Eren Yeager's little sis?" ask the bald one.

"Idiot, Eren doesn't have any relatives beside Mikasa, right?" said the other one.

-No...

"No... i don't know what you mean. Anyway, let's go back, Alice!" said me, and pulling Alice. But, Alice won't let it go that easy.

"Eh~ so you really not have any relationship with the soldiers," said her, disappointed. "Hmm... but Mom did say, that you are the daughter of the Survey Corps blade! I just remembered! Who was it again...?"

"Is it Mikasa?" ask the bald soldier.

-I don't want to hear...

"Alice, let's go back!" said me, angrily.

"Yeah, that is!" said Alice. She didn't hear me, and talk to the soldiers.

"Huh, girl. So you really ARE the daughter of Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeager, huh? Just be honest, don't be shy!" said the bald, and laughing.

-Stop, please...!

"ALICE!" shout me, "Let's go back, right now!"

"Eh, uhmm...," Alice seems a bit surprised, seeing me angry.

"And sorry, i don't know what do you mean," said me to the soldier, as i start to take my leave.

...

"Uhm...Akisa? Akisa...," Alice trying to call me out. Arthur accompanying her. I walk faster. Leave them behind me.

"Sorry, okay? Sorry...," she try to catch up with my walk's rhythm. But she always getting leave behind me.

"Akisa..."

I silent.

"Sorry...,"

Bugh! She slipped, over a rock, "Sorry i said... don't... don't be mad... huwaaa...," she started to cry. Urgh, i'm a little bit too harsh maybe? So i walk toward her, and hug her.

"Yeah, yeah... it's fine already. I will forgive you."

"Huwaa... you're scary... don't be mad...," said her, and hug me back.

"Sorry, sorry. I scaring you, aren't i? Let's reconcile."

Gosh, how can my mind be too simple? This isn't this girl's fault. Nor the soldiers just now. It's just because an unlucky situation i have encountered.

I'm better to not remember my parent's name ever again. I don't want to know what kind of person they are, nor their heroic story.

I hate them.

Yeah, I HATE them.

...

"I'm home!" said Alice and Arthur.

"Welcome home," said Lilia.

It's already 3 pm. And from this morning, i just eat a bowl of porridge. I'm so hungry.

*growl*

I can even hear my own stomach growling. Better ask Lilia.

"Lilia, are there something i can eat? Sorry for bringing you such a trouble though. But i'm deadly hungry right now," said me.

"Aaah! I was wondering, why the lunch i prepared on the table was still exist! You didn't eat it? Look now, it's already 3 pm! Eat right now!" said Lilia, acting like a mother.

"U-uh... okay..."

"After that, could you help me with the laundry? And the plates too," ask Lilia.

"Of course. I said i will help you with anything when i'm still here, right?" said me.

After eating, i help Lilia with the housework, as i promised to her. I also help Arthur with making a wooden sword. It's fun being here.

But of course, i mustn't forget The Arlert Family. Lilia said, that i can take a bath and wear some of her clothes. It's fit perfectly on me. Our body are almost on the same big anyway. And the clothes is a simple one. A t-shirt with a trouser, it's good enough for me.

"Lilia, so when is the exactly time i can go back to Wall Shina?" ask me, when we are eating dinner. Speaking of which, i hadn't see Lilia's husband yet.

"Hmm... it's a pity though, but my relatives said, you can leave tomorrow," said Lilia.

"Really?! All right, thank you!" said me happy. "I owe you much!"

"Akisa is going to leave?" ask Arthur, "B-But... we've just become a good friend recently..."

"Not fun~" said Alice. "You should've stay longer!"

"Sorry," i giggled, "Maybe someday, i will going to visit you guys again."

"So that going said, you should rest early. Just sleep now after you finish," said Lilia.

"Okay, thank you, Lilia."

"It's nothing. What your mother did to me and my mother was more helpful than this."

...

I couldn't sleep. Ugh, what is this? And I must get up early tomorrow! Geez... I guess, i will drink some water and try to sleep again.

I get up of my bed, and walk to the dinning room. Beside the dinning room is a bedroom. While i was drinking some water, i heard a voice from a room. As soon as i get close to it, i hear the voice more clearly too. It is Lilia's voice. I peek a little from her room's door. She was saying something to a picture.

"Twenty year has already passed since i admire you for the first time, huh? Well, it was when i'm still an innocent child, so i'm still dreaming a lot to become an amazing person like you and join the Survey Corps," said Lilia to herself, and chuckling, "Look now, i become a doctor and got a chance to treat your daughter's wounds! Well, i hope you give us your blessing so that girl can return to her home safely tomorrow... Mikasa-san."

-Mikasa-san?!

Brugh! I slipped and fall right in front of the door.

"Oh, my, my. What are you doing in this middle of night?" ask Lilia, when she know that i was peeping her.

"And you, what are you doing talking to yourself?" ask me back. Lilia helped me to get up.

"Oh, that," she chuckle, "Earlier, i wake up and suddenly got an urge to talk to myself."

"What the hell is that..," i laughed.

"So, what about you?" asked her.

"I can't sleep," i look around Lilia's room. It's a normal room, but somehow got a medicine's smell on it.

And that's when, i found it. A picture of a woman with a black hair.

"Lilia... that's..."

"Surprises you? That's your Mom."

"P-Put it away! Please! I beg you!" shout me. The hell is this? In just one day, i discover so many things about my parents, while i even don't want to know about their name!

"Akisa, you can't be like this! She is your Mom you know?! As i thought, you hate your parents, aren't you? Why?!" ask Lilia, worried.

"No! Put it away! Yes, i hate them! I really hate those two who already leave me when i'm still a child!" shout me.

"Akisa! Calm down!"

"NO!"

"AKISA!" shout Lilia,

I silence in a moment. And calmed down of course.

Yes...

I hate them...

So much, that i don't want to know anything about them...

"Akisa, listen to me?" ask Lilia.

"You are exactly the same as the others! Try to make my hatred gone? It's a waste!" said me.

"Sit down, now," Lilia sit down on her bed, and also me. Okay. I will try to hear what she has to say. Whatever. It's the same as the others.

"Your parents is a kind one. When i'm still a child, i did a research about your Mom cause i admire her. You know what? She is more worse than you," said Lilia, "Her parents was killed in a murderer. And your Dad's mother is eaten by a titan when the wall broke twenty years ago."

"Yes, i already heard about that. And that they're really love their friends, so they protect them, and no one has to died. Or something like that," said me, annoyed.

"Then, why can't you accept this?"

"Because they never even shown their face up until now! You think it's normal? You didn't think it was because they abandoned me? That's crazy! Don't joke with me!" said me angrily.

"Has you ever think about the reason why they did that?" ask Lilia.

"Eh... that is...,"

"You never try to think about that? Then has someone told you this? You are selfish," said Lilia seriously. I got pissed.

"What do you know about me? You don't even know my suffering because of this! You don't know anything!" shout me again. Lilia still with her calm.

"But you don't even consider other people's feelings, or the condition that make this. You just keep thinking about the fact that your parents leave you. Isn't that selfish?"

"So, what?! Just what did you expect from me...!" shout me annoyed.

"Akisa, you can change. You must cure this hatred toward your own parents. It isn't something good."

"I know! I know, but... dammit!" i come to my calm, and sighed, "I don't even know what must i do now..."

"Can i tell you something?" ask Lilia. "Erase that hatred."

"I can't! It wasn't something that easy! That hatred already in my soul from when i was still five year old!"

"Then, how about this. You must hear from your parents, themselves, about the reason why they leave you. Until that time, you must find a way to forget about your hatred."

I sighed again, "Lilia, how come you admire my Mom very much. Even helping me out."

"Well, i help you is something from my own heart's will, not as a reward because your Mom helped me or something like that. But if you want to know, the story of your Mom saved me and my mother from a titan, i will tell you.

That time, i was still 10 year old. That's the time when the titans are breaking over the wall, and spread around to eat people. At that time, Wall Rose got broken by the colossal titan, and so my family who live at the Trost District, must evacuation. But there's a problem. During the evacuating, there is a really large carriage got stuck, closing the gate. Later we know, that the carriage was owned by the boss of the trade federation in my town. The boss was so persistent-no, maybe i should say he is so selfish, to enter the small gate with his large carriage. He won't let us enter first. And the soldier there unable to do anything since it seems that he is the one who give them the foods. And so, a titan came running to us.

Everyone was panicked. We try to push the carriage, but there's no result. The soldier was unable to kill it too. And that is when, your Mom bravely killed it. She was so fast, and cool. She is our life savior. After she killed it, she threatening the Boss angrily, when she know the reason why we are still there because his selfishness. While her comrades are dying out there. The Boss gave up, and so he let us enter the gate by removing his carriage. That's it!"

"Oh," i can't make any comment more than that, "So the point is that she is cool and brave, right?"

"Yeah. You aren't proud of her? After heard my story?" ask Lilia.

"Nah, not really."

Lilia sighed, and when she looks at the clock, she makes me go to my bed and sleep. Yeah, tomorrow is a long journey. I must get a nice rest now.

...

Morning came. Lilia already prepared some clothes, foods, and money for me. After eating and taking a bath, i'm ready to go.

"Bye, Akisa~" said Arthur, half asleep. He moans many times.

"Make sure you visit us again!" said Alice and waving her hands.

"Yeah, i will! Thanks Lilia, for everything. I owe you," said me.

"No problem. Hope you will get to your home safely," said her. I smiled, and saying my thanks once again to her. After i got into the carriage, i wave my hands back to them.

There's other peoples on this carriage. Maybe they want to go to Wall Shina too?

No, no. The must important thing is Arlert Family's condition. I must thinking about that right now. God, please make them alright. Uncle, Aunty, I'm coming!

Continued...

* * *

The third chapter! UWOOOOO! This is the longest one, huh? Once again, sorry if my english were bad. I hope you enjoy this!

Preview: Arlert Family's condition are...?!


	4. Go Back Home

Inside the carriage, no one spoke. Everyone was silent. I sighed. Then peered through the small window that was nearby. It's still around 2 am, still early. The wind is cold too. I only can hear the horses' footsteps. From here, I can only see the villager's houses, grass, trees, and…. Oh! I can see the forest too!

I closed my eyes. And then fallen asleep.

…

When I wake up, it's already noon. And some of the passenger already get off the carriage. Maybe they already reached their destinations? There's only 7 people now (including me and Lilia's relatives).

"Mr, are we still in Wall Maria?" ask me, to an old man beside me.

"Yes, girl. But we also almost reached Wall Rose. Where's your destination?" asked him.

"…Wall Shina, sir."

"Wow! There's still a long way for you girl! Why do you go to Shiganshina District if your house was that far?" asked him again, "And… have we met before? I feel like knowing you?"

"Sorry, Sir. I don't feel like have met you before. And, there's an incident that brought me to Shiganshina. You, sir?"

"My name is Gregory Alta. You can call me Uncle Greg. My house is in Wall Rose, but it's pretty close to Wall Shina. Take care of me, girl!" said him.

"My name is Akisa. Nice to meet you."

"What's your last name?" asked him, curiously.

Ugh, I bet the one he has met before is likely my parents. And i'm still sensitive to this kind of question. But, I also have already decided to hear out the reason from themselves. I guess it's okay to tell him.

What was my Father's last name again?

"Akisa… yea…yea..," I'm confused right now.

"Yeager?" ask him.

"Yeah! How do you know about that?" ask me.

He smiled, "I know I have met you before. But not you, just your face. That's when I realized. Maybe you are similar to someone I know when I'm still a soldier. And now, I found out you are the daughter of Eren Yeager. But why do you forget your own last name?"

"More importantly, are you a soldier?" asked me, trying to avoid the topic. Seems like Uncle Greg can understand too.

"Yeah, but now I'm too old to fight the titans anymore. So I retired,"

"Is he that famous? My father, I mean."

"Well, there's a time when he was be shown to all the soldier by Commandant Dot Pixis. So little by little, he became famous. And you also knew this, right? Or maybe your father didn't tell you?"

"I know, he can became a titan. Can you tell me, the details about the titans?" asked me.

"Do you want to be a soldier?" asked him back.

"That's… I still don't know. I'm not really interested to begin with," said me.

"Okay, I will tell you. Titan is basically just like animal. They can't think, and don't have desires. That's what we believe. But there are a lot of things about them we still don't know or didn't sure about yet. The one who knows well this and that about titan is usually the Survey Corps' peoples. But they like to keep secret. Continue about titan. They like to eat human, even though they can live without eating us for a thousand years. Oh, the most important, they are BIG! And has a big teeth too!"

"Is it really fun, to be a soldier?"

"Yeah, if you have an adventurer heart's like me!" he laughed. I just smile and whisper, "To the extent, that you forget your family…?"

"Did you say something?" asked him. I smiled.

"No, nothing. How about you continue your story, when you are still a soldier? I want to hear about it. I bet, it's an amazing story!"

And so, we chatted non-stop. We talked a lot of things. What I like the most is, when he tell me a story about a place I don't know. Like an abandoned village, or something like that. It's fun. Of course our voice isn't loud, so that we will not disturb the other passengers. And the sun was starting to fell without us realizing it. We even already entered Wall Rose.

Night has come. We take a break for about two hours. And then, continue the journey. It's take about 15 hours to cross each wall. So it will take about 30 hours to arrive at Wall Shina from Shiganshina District.

And so, the other passengers keep decreasing, until there's only me, Uncle Greg, and Lilia's relatives.

"It's already night, huh? Want to do something to get out of this boredom?" asked Uncle Greg.

"Miss and Mister, please don't sleep until morning came, okay? It's dangerous at night. Some carriages has already been attacked by bandits. Oh, and my name is James Cordett," said Lilia's relative.

"How about if I sing? It's my hobby," said me. "Want to hear?"

"Are you that confident about your voice, Akisa?" asked Uncle Greg, and laugh.

"I will make you regret, saying that to me. Just wait and see!" said me, smiled.

As I starting to sing, Uncle Greg and James can't comment anymore. Just like a welcome party, the wind kindly blowing a nice air. The trees on the road was like dancing, following the flows. It's just like they're happy to hear me singing.

It was a song that I had learned from a long-time ago. I really like it. Whenever I sing, it's must be this song. I don't know who teach me to sing though. Uncle and Aunty said, they never teach me how to sing, nor know what song I sing. And Aunty is tone-deaf. Haha, she'll be mad if she heard what I just thought.

"You are amazing, Akisa! Who teach you that?" asked Uncle Greg, and give me an applause.

"Thanks, Uncle. I think my mother did," said me. "Hoahm… I'm very sleepy, James. Am I really can't sleep?"

"Pardon, Miss. But I can't guarantee your safety," said him, and peeked a little to me.

"I already told you earlier, didn't I? I'm a former-soldier! I still can fight, y'know!" said Uncle Greg proudly.

"How old are you now, Uncle?" ask me, joking around.

"Don't you dare mentioned my age, Akisa! Want me to show you, my ability?" said him.

"Hahaha! No, thanks. I will entrusted my life to you, then."

"Don't dramatizing!"

And so, I sleep. There's no one who realized that time, there's some peoples who keep their eyes on us.

…

"Akisa! Wake up!"

I slowly open my eyes, "What is it… Uncle? It's still early. I'm still sleepy…," said me, half-asleep. Uncle Greg keep shaking my body.

"The bandits! They attacked!" said him,"There's a lot of them! Wake up, if you want to live!"

I wake up, and seeing the situation around me. The carriage has stopped. And there's about twenty people surrounding us. James already get off the carriage. The bandits carrying a knife with them. I secretly pull out a small stick in the carriage, before i get off, and hide it.

"Hand's up!" said one of them. Shit, all of them have a knife for each of them. It's going to be a difficult battle, "You guys, take all their belongings!" seems like he's the Boss. He's wearing a mask though, so i can't remember even see what this shit's face is like. And the other bandits wear a mask too.

Ten of them get in the carriage, and start searching. Well... it isn't like i have any precious things with me though. But it seems different to Uncle Greg. He's panicked. The truth, i want to tease him about the 'soldier' thing. But looks like this isn't a good time to do that.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" ask me.

"My granddaughter at home is sick right now. The medicine we must buy for her is expensive at Wall Rose. And we are just a poor family. So i went by myself to Wall Maria, to get the medicine. Because i heard if it was sell in Wall Maria, it will be cheap. Cause originally, it grow in Wall Maria."

"Is it a herbal plant?" ask me. He nodded.

"Erie. Do you know that? That's really a rare plants," said him.

I turned my head to the carriage. Yes, one of them carrying a plant and shouted happily. I can feel my blood is boiling. I really want to take care of them right now, but there's nothing i can do without a nice timing. If i reckless, the situation will only get worse. And i will not try to get cocky here, because i can't even fight! I mean, i can. But... you know, just a child fight. I like peace, so i never learned how to before. Now i regret this.

-Use your head, Akisa! I can't leave it like this!

I try really hard, to find a good plan. But nothing come of my head. Shit!

The boss (or captain, should i say?) just notice something. He walked close to me. And the next line he said was the worst. It really make my blood boiled.

"Guys, i find something that is unbelievable here! One of them is a girl! Because her hair is tied up and she wear a pants, i almost didn't notice it!"

"Hahaha! Boss, you are the worst. How could you say that in front of her?" the other laughed.

"What must we do, guys? Plays with her, or sell her? I bet this girl is an idiotic one too!" said him again, and laughed. I clenched my hand. And a sentence just slipped out from my mouth.

"Oh, yeah? Don't you think you are the one who is stupid enough, to not notice that i'm a girl?" said me.

"What did you say?!"

Oh, crap...

He swing the knife that he carried with. I move my body to right.

Uh... okay, this one i can avoid it. But what'll happen next time he swing it?

"Akisa!" Uncle Greg screamed. James pull out a knife he carried with. Uncle Greg make a position for fight.

"Uncle, don't push yourself! You are already this old!" said me, worried if he will sick or something like that.

"Don't say that!" he hit my head.

"Ouch!"

"Even though like this, i can still fight, you know?"

I smiled, "Okay, let's do this."

"Our plan is to run from here while we can. How about that? Don't mind about your belongings. This is your life in the front-line here," said James. Uncle Greg just silent, of course me too. Looks like James didn't heard what we talked about earlier. I know Uncle Greg's feeling.

"James, there's something really important in Uncle Greg's belongings! Can't we take it? Just that one!" ask me, half shouted.

"But, there's a possibility you will die in the meantime! Still want to take it?" ask him, without once looking to me.

"There's no reason for us to not try!"

The Boss laughed, "What, you want to do some kind of heroic things? Like hell we would let you! Guys, attack!"

All the bandits attacked us. We focused on our defense instead of offense. I swing around my stick. Some of the bandits already taken down, but it feels like there's no-end to this.

"What must we do now?! There isn't even a single time to escape!"

I clenched. The truth is, i know a way. But that's the most bad way. And it will bring a lot of bad things, even if i'm alive. I'm so sure of that. Because it happens before...

No, there's got to be another way! Okay, first. I will just focused on the one who bring the Erie plants with him!

I'm starting to looking around... Found him! The one with a white scarf! I run as fast as i can toward him, with my stick swinging around. The other bandits that notice what i'm doing, catch me. I tried to make them letting me go, but there's no use. One of them with a big body, locked my hands to the back. And i dropped my stick. I can't move.

"Don't try to struggle, Miss. We will not hurt you, so be a good girl, okay?" said the other with a scary smile. Ugh, pervert!

I kick his ***. He whimpered in pain while saying something like 'damn' or 'shit'.

"There's no way i will do as you say!" said me annoyed, "Don't ever think i'm weak!"

I take my stick, and swing it around as fast as i can. I run here and there. Jump here and there. Yeah, i maybe not used to fight. But once i learned how to, it's just a matter of time before i can do it properly (not mastered it though). Since my brain aren't that stupid, and Uncle once said i'm a good-learner. And don't know from who, but i have this good-reflex and great power. Oh, but sometimes Aunty Annie make me do push-up or sit-up too. She said, this is the basic to build strenght. To self-protect, she says.

There are 5 people who fighting with me right now. When one of them try to punch me, i got his hand and locked it. Then i kick him toward one of his comrade. When the other try to hurt me with his knife, i kicked the knife until it fly (don't know to where) and kicked him. Two more people, and i can take the Erie plants.

They try to double-punch me from right and left side. Nah, this one i just have to step back until the time they crush into each other. It's the time to get the Erie!

I see him! The white scarf! I take my stick and run toward him. But as i expected, my strenght isn't that great yet. One of those who attacked me before didn't collapsed and pull my long hair (the rubber i used to tied it, get off before) so that i can't move. Ugh! This is hurt!

"Hah, you're quite amazing, Miss! But don't expect anymore good-plays with us. We'll not went easy on you like what we did before," said him, and laughed, "Just watch, until your friend there all dying! Hahaha!"

I can feel it again. My boiled blood, "You sure have a big mouth, huh. Even i can't believe it when i knocked you guys down. So it was a play, huh."

"Hah! You know your position, Miss!"

"Yeah, I know," i take a knife near me.

Criss! I cut my hair. As i started to take my run. I run toward the scarf-man. When already near him, i jump. And... here we go, my jump-kick attack.

Buagh! Yes! Right at the mouth. I steal away the Erie plants and run toward Uncle and James in the middle of battle.

"I got the Erie! Uncle, James! Let's run!" shouted me.

Oh, shit... they really looks bad right now. Some of the knife has already stabbed them. Uncle Greg can't stand anymore. While James barely can still fight.

"Haha, Miss. You look now! This is reality. We're far more stronger than you guys!" said the Boss. He walks toward me. I pull out my knife. Trying to protect Uncle and James. Even though i know, this is no used anymore.

"What did you want from us? We already let you take our belongings! Can't you let us go?!" ask me, half-shouted.

He smiled, "Sorry, we can't. We can't let you live anymore. Cause you already try to fight with us." said him, "So now, die!"

He tried to stab me with his knife. I guard myself with my knife. So the knife-battle between us started. It takes a really long time, until i run out of energy, and collapsed. He stand beside me. And stab both my legs with his knife. Want to take my life, huh? Aah... whatever. Died is fine by me too.

I don't know my own parents.

I don't care about my life right from the start.

And my home is already...

"No... wait...," said me with a low voice.

"What is it, Miss? Want me to heard your last words?" ask the Boss, and laughed.

"A...ki..sa..," Uncle Greg try to talk to me. "Uhuk!" and in the end, he throws up blood.

"Miss... you are my responsibilities...," said James, until he finally collapsed.

"Yeah, i will not die here. I... still have my duties... to be fulfilled...," I smiled, "Cover your ears, Uncle, James. 'Cause i'm going to do some crazy things," whispered me.

"What? Still want to continue your heroic act?! Hahaha! It's sad, but you should die now!" said him, "Oh, i know! Newbie, come here!" said the Boss to someone. A man with a regular body coming near him.

"This is your first lesson. You should kill this girl! I will prepare for our leave."

"Yes, Sir," said him. The Boss go away, and make the other bandits do something. But there's some of them who still watched me too.

"You will die. Aren't you scared?" asked him, the newbie.

"No, 'cause i'm not going to die here."

"What makes you believe so?"

"Because good girl will never die in such a bad ways."

"You think of yourself as a good girl? Why do you want to live?"

"What is this? Do you want to negotiate with me? Though i can't do anything right now. Well, i will answer your question. My reason to live is to protect those who are important to me."

"I guess... all of us is the same, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because in the end, we've got our own perspectives. And we've got our own reason to live," he pull out his knife, "That's why, goodbye...!"

I take my breath in.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" a really loud voice come out, the moment i open my mouth. It can make glass break. A really high one. It makes a great amount of wind blow and destroy the trees. It's a relief, we're in the forest right now.

I can control my voices. Don't know from where or what i can do this, but i started realizing it when i'm around 8 years old. My voice can totally changes when i want to. A beautiful one, ugly one, low one, or high one like just now. Uncle and Aunty said to never used this anymore. I don't know why though. But this is... a critical condition right?

It can make other people who hear this collapsed, but not enough to kill them. As i expected, all the bandits collapsed plus fainted.

I take this chance as a time for our escape.

James and Uncle tried their best to get in the carriage again. I give the Erie plants (it's a relief it didn't get destroyed by my voice) to Uncle Greg. And we hurrying up to get out of there. We are so in a hurry, that we didn't notice something is wrong.

...

Everyone inside the carriage silent. James lead us to a district that a little off of our way. We go to a doctor's (someone that James know) house. They treated our wounds and let us rest for some hour there. Seems like they didn't hear anything about the scream in the forest. Even though this is the closest district. After my turn, i fastly fallen asleep.

...

Morning came. I get in James' carriage once more. We take our leave as soon as we can.

"Uncle Greg... what do you think about it?" ask me. The question that i really want to ask since last night.

"About what, Akisa?"

"My.. voice," said me, a little scared.

He laughed, "Oh, that! I don't really thinking anything about that. After all, there's too much mysteries in my head. Of course i'm suprised, but it isn't like i'm scared of you now or something like that! No, no. Don't worry!"

"How about you, James?"

"As for me, i didn't care much. As long as you're a good girl. But i suggest you to never do that again," said James.

I sighed, relieved. Until now, whoever heard my voice's strenght will get scared of me. So i'm a little worried. But, there's nothing to worry about, right?

...

I get off the carriage. Finally, i reached my district. Uncle Greg's already get off a while ago. As he said, his house is close by Wall Shina. I will visit him later. I waved my hands to James.

"Thanks, James! You are as kind as Lilia! As expected of Lilia's relative! Said hello to her family, okay?!"

"I'm her husband though," whispered James, and sighed.

Okay, now i'm ready. Though there's bandage anywhere in my body. Left hand, head, and now both of my legs. I walk to my house. The house where i build a lot of memories.

...

This is only 12 pm. But the town is so quiet. Weird. There's no one playing around. What happened?

Whatever.

Just three more house, and i will reached my house.

Okay, one.. two.. and three!

"I'm ho-"

I stopped my sentences. There is no house in that place anymore. Just a ruins of a house. Oh, yeah...

They burned my house...

Shit! I clenched. Moreover, how about Aunty and Uncle? Where are they? Where's Kylan? I started looking around. God, don't joke with me.

"Aunty? Uncle!" i try to shouted and entered the burned ruins of my house, "Answer me, please! Anyone? Kylan?"

I try to shouted so many times, but there's no single answer. Until my neighbor, Aunty Annelie realized my voice.

"Akisa? Is it you?"

I turned my head, "Aunty Annelie!"

"My god, you are alright!" She walked towards me and hugs me, "Look at yourself! You looks like just coming home from a battles! Let's go to my house."

...

After take a bath and eat, i talk to her.

"Where's Alert's family? Are they alright?"

She just silence, and asking something else, "Moreover, how can this incidents happen?"

"You know my parent's background, right, Aunty? They kidnapped me and want to sell me. It's a relief, i can escaped. But they able to shoot my hands and head. And the bandits i meet in my way to here stabbed both of my legs."

"My god! You did well, Akisa. Can fight them back like that," said her, a little surprised with my story. I smiled.

"Moreover, where's Ale-"

Brugh! I hear a voice of something that got dropped to the floor by someone. The next minute, he slam the door to the room i and Aunty Annelie talked in.

"Kylan!" said me happily.

He was silent. He walked towards me roughly. There's something wrong here. The heck, now he pulls the collar of my t-shirt.

"WHY THE HELL YOU COMING BACK TO HERE?!"

"Wait- don't shout!" said me angrily, didn't understand why he is angry with me.

"Kylan, it isn't like what you-" Aunty Annelie try to calming him down. But it's no use. Kylan ask her to leave us. She tried to understand the situation, and get out.

"Kylan, why did you angry? Give me a reason! More importantly where's Auntie and Unc-"

"Don't act innocent! You planned this, right?! With those criminals! How come you can deceive us this many years!" shout him angrily, and not letting go my collar.

"Stop it! Can't you calm down a bit?!" shouted me back, "And don't just decide things on yourself! You don't know anything!" I caught hold of his arm.

"Oh, yeah? What else did i have to know? You traitor!"

"KYLAN! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" shouted me, angry.

Oh, crap...

Krrk... Krrk... the window starting to cracked. And the furniture around us has already flying and slam the wall. Make a really loud voice of course. It's a relief, the frequency just now isn't something to be afraid of. 'Cause it's still in a safe zone. Not the dangerous-zone yet, that is the frequency where the one who hear it will collapsed suddenly, just like with the bandits.

Kylan is still surprised. The last time he hear my high-voice was when we still 5 years old. I get off his hand that holding my collar.

"Akisa... are you on our side, or not?" asked him, seriously.

"Of course i am!" said me, "What happened really? I don't understand!"

"IF YOU ARE, THEN GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

I startled, "What are you saying? We are fami-"

"My Mom and Dad is died on that incident," he sat on one of the chair there, and sighed. He looks like will cry in any minute, "Satisfied? You get your answer. Now, get out! It's your fault! If only you didn't come and join our family, it wouldn't be like this! WHY!"

I can't believed this. God, this is the worst scenario. Without realizing it, i'm trembling. I want to cry and shout as much as i want. My head's hurt, my body's hurt, and my heart's like broke.

"Kylan. We can do this together...," said me. "Let's get out of this situation together...," my voice starting to trembling. I want to cry. No good. I can't.

"No use. I hate you the most right now. Now, get out! Really, i beg you!" shout him. I stand up.

"Yeah, you are right. This is... my fault's. Sorry, Kylan," my tears starting to drop, "Goodbye, i hope you will find your happiness. Sorry for bringing you a misfortune...,"

I take my leave from Aunty Annelie house. And my intention right now is to head over back to Shiganshina District.

 **I will kill them. Those shits.**

...

Kylan sighed. And now, he starting to cry.

"Shit, why did i said that? I already convinced myself before, that this isn't her fault's. But if she stayed with me any longer, i may will kill her someday unconciously because of my hatred," He tried to close his eyes, and relaxing himself, "I hope she's alright and will find her own happiness."

He sighed again.

*Knock, knock*

"Akisa?" he automatically stand up and go to the main-door. When he opened it, he got surprised. Two people from Survey Corps was standing there. One of them is a woman with a beautiful both face and hair. The other is a man with a face that Kylan so familiar with.

"Are you... Kylan Arlert?" ask the man.

"Yeah."

"You already this big, huh... the last time i met you, you was so small."

"You are?" ask Kylan. The truth is, he can guess who those people are.

The man and the woman glanced to each other, before the man make a serious face and take a breath.

"We are, Akisa Yeager's parents. I'm Eren Yeager, and she is her mother's, Mikasa Yeager."

Yeah, my guess are deadly right, said Kylan in his mind, "What did you two want? After making Akisa goes through all of this? Why do you have to come now of all the time?"

"We want to meet Akisa, and take you too with us."

"What? No.. why?"

"You will know later, just come with us," said Mikasa (wait, Aunty Mikasa), "Where is Akisa?"

Kylan got panicked, and answered, "She is..."

Continued...

* * *

Maybe i must edit my comment on Chapter 3. Because unexpectedly, this is the longest one! Hahah! Will the parents and the daughter meet? Or will they bump into another problem? Did you curious? Continue please!

 **Next Chapter: Destiny**


	5. Our Destiny

Hey, everyone!

I'm Araruna Melody. You can call me Runa or Riiwa. I'm here to thank those who has been support me by follow or favorite this story! Thank you very much! Your review also give me strength to work hard on this story! I will make sure you don't have any regret until the end!

And sorry for the long wait, here we've got some disruption internet.

So, let's go with Eren instead of Uncle Eren or Mikasa instead of Aunty Mikasa in this chapter. I feel weird to use Uncle Eren or Aunty Mikasa, you know? Anyway, enjoy~! (`v`)/

* * *

...

Kylan got panicked and answered, "She is... i will tell you where she is, after you tell me what the heck is going on right now."

Those two just glanced at each other, then Eren sighed, "Maybe this is the right time to tell you the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yeah, let's go somewhere to talk alone."

"Then, it's the park."

There is no one in the park right now. Everyone seems to be stay in their house. From Kylan explanations, the people in this district right now is guarding each of their own house because of that incident. Especially the neighbors near to Arlert's house. They suspect and blaming each other, as the criminal who do that to the house of Arlert's family. Because of the distrust they make, the people didn't come out of their house as often as before.

Eren, Mikasa, and Kylan sat on a bench and start the conversation.

"Up until now, you must have been thinking that your parents is died now, as the time we talk right now, right?" asked Eren. Kylan nodded, "But let's jump to the point. Your parents didn't died in that incident."

"What?! But...then...,"

"Let me start the story," said Eren, "Right now, there is a group of murderer who has been killing the peoples in Survey Corps, with their family. We still haven't catch them yet, and we don't know for what purpose they did this. We don't even have any clues, so in other word, we are clueless right now. And seems like the target now is your family.

We already tell your parents. So they escaped before the house got burned. They want to take you and Akisa with them too, but seems like they can't find you two no matter what. Just before the house got burned, Annie... i mean, your mom see you lying on the ground in front of the house. And because it seems that your neighbors are noticing the fire, they think it's okay to leave you to their hand right now. And-"

"Wait, wait. Why didn't they bring me? They can just come out at that moment," asked Kylan, didn't understand the whole situation.

"The main plan is to make the murderers think they had died already. So it's impossible to come out, because it will ruins the plan."

"Then, how about Akisa? They intend to leave her just like that?"

"They think, if you are outside, Akisa has been already outside too. Don't you remember anything?" asked Eren.

"Nope."

"Now, tell us where is Akisa?" asked Mikasa impatiently. She can feels something is strange. About Kylan, and Akisa. Maybe it's mother's intuition?

Kylan furrowed his eyebrow and slightly bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth from the beginning," said Kylan with a lot of regret in his words, "She... she is...,"

Mikasa and Eren are waiting for him to continues his word. On the other side, Kylan is sweating a lot.

"She is... gone."

"What?! How come?" they want to shout like that, but they try to hide it.

They feel worried of course. Their one and only daughter is gone the moment they want to see her. Even though it has been eleven years after the moment they leave her alone in Arlert family's care. And on top of that, those two already know what it feels to lost the part of family. But they really tried their best to stay calm in front of Kylan.

"It's my fault. I get angry the moment i see her, so i drove her away. I'm sorry. I didn't know the truth..."

"No, it's also our fault," said Mikasa, "If only we all become a real family with her, or tell her the truth, this won't happened."

"Anyway, let's search for her," said Eren. Mikasa nodded.

"Why? How come you can be this calm? Didn't you worried about her? On top of that, she hate you two you know? How can you act like nothing happened? Didn't you feel regret? How can you act like parents now of all time?!" shouted Kylan unconsciously. He covers his mouth with hands as fast as he can, when he realized what he has done just now, "Sorry. I don't have the right to say that though."

"Yeah, you're right. We have no right to call ourselves her parents after all this," said Eren, "But still, we ARE her parents. You can't change that fact."

"Then why did you leave her? She is crying, you know? Growing without real-parents like that! It's hurt, you know? Aren't you regretted what you had done to her?!"

"Of course we are! We can't even see our own daughter until she turns 15! Can you imagine that?!" said Eren, a little shouting. Mikasa patted his back.

"Eren, calm down."

Eren sighed.

"Until she turns 15? Why?"

"Mikasa, just tell him," said Eren with a long sigh. Mikasa nodded and explain the situation they are in. After a while, Kylan can understand.

"You want to know her location and the whole story, right? I don't know the details, but maybe Aunty Annelie know. Earlier, Akisa talks a bit with her. Let's go to her house."

...

"She got kidnapped in that incident," said Aunty Annelie while serving tea for Eren and Mikasa.

"Kidnapped? By whom?" asked Eren.

"It means, right from the start, their target is Akisa?" whispered Mikasa to Eren.

"No, if it's like that, why they have to kill each of us?" answered Eren.

"I don't know by whom. But if i'm not mistaken, she says, they brought her to Shiganshina District area," said Aunty Annelie, "She got some serious injury, you know? Like the shoot on her head, and she got stabbed on her legs."

"What?!" those three seriously got surprised.

"Oh, god. What have i done?" said Kylan to himself. Once again regretted the things he has done. How come he drove her away when she is in that bad state? "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Aunty Annelie bowing her head to Eren and Mikasa, "It's my fault too. When i want to tell those two to make up, i hear Akisa shouted and the cupboard near me fell onto me and make me fainted."

"It's also our fault too. Sorry to bother you this much," said Mikasa.

"If she go to Shiganshina, then it means she want to kill the kidnapper?" asked Kylan.

"That's bad, we should stop her," said Eren, "I will go. Mikasa, you bring Kylan to where Annie and Armin is. Okay?"

"No, Eren. I also-"

"Mikasa, stop it. We don't have time to argue right now."

"But-"

"Believe me, we'll be fine. I will make sure the moment we come back, she don't hate us anymore. Okay? Don't worry, leave it to me," Eren patted Mikasa's head, and after a while, she nodded.

"Uncle, i beg you. Bring her safe and sound. Also, tell my sorry for her," said Kylan.

"Are you worried?"

 **"She is precious to me,"** said Kylan, and his face blushed a little.

Eren smiled, "Leave it to me."

"Eren, take care," said Mikasa.

...

I tried to hide my tears, but it's no use. All i can feel is just sorrows and pains. I can't think clear.

Earlier, i sneaked into a carriage. From what i heard, the carriage is going to Shiganshina District. So it's perfect. And luckily, the carriage is bringing stuffs, not people. If it brings people, of course i can't sneaking in, right?

"God, what is my biggest mistake? Why you did all of this to me? Now, i'm all alone. Do you happy?" whispered me to myself, "Shit..."

I hug both of my legs, and fall asleep...

...

It's really damn noisy outside. Like the sounds of swords hitting each other. I slowly waking up.

"Damn, am i sleeping again?" I peeked a little to outside, through the curtain that covering the carriage.

Some of the bandits are attacking the carriage. The owner seems to fight a little, but in the end, he escaped. Leaving me alone with this huge carriage.

Huh... bandits again? Didn't they ever get tired of this? I sighed. I need to escape too, but see... i don't have a chance. The position of this carriage is so unlucky. The bandits are surrounding the carriage from each angle. I can't escape! And there's no way they won't check inside the carriage.

"What should i do?"

I can hear someone walking closer and closer toward me –the carriage. I try to hold my breath.

Srak!

No use, he open the curtain that hides all the stuffs (and me) inside the carriage. Of course, he got surprised when he see me. But he keeps silence. He has a silky black hair, with a red eyes.

"How is the carriage, Mike?" shouted someone, to the man that open the curtain and now is standing right in front of me.

"Good. I will take all the valuable things," said him, a little shouting.

"Just leave the carriage there!" said the others.

Mike nodded. And i still don't understand why the hell this person helps me (?).

"What are you-"

"No particular reason. And why are you coming back again?" asked him back.

"Come back? I never meet you before, right?"

"Don't you remember this mask?" He takes out a mask. It is the same mask as the bandit's who attack me, James, and Uncle Greg!

"You are...!"

"I am the one who tried to kill you before, the newbie," now he is in the middle of taking valuable things inside the carriage.

I tried to think about it over and over, "Still, why are you helping me?"

"Because you...," he stopped for a moment, "No... nothing. What's your name?"

"Akisa."

"Good, i'm Mike. Later, hope we meet again," and he leaves me just like that. What a weird person? Anyway, i'm safe. I sighed.

"Now, what?"

After the bandits are gone, I get out of the carriage. I just realized that the place i'm standing up at right now is the cliff. Ugh, if i fall, my life is done. I don't want to die like this of course. I checked the carriage. The horses are gone too. After taking some things that might be useful, i walk carefully.

Yes, walk. What else can it be? I sighed. This is the worse. And i'm still in Wall Rose too. Still a looooooonggg way to go. After about two hours walking toward Wall Rose, i take a rest. That's when, i hear horses footsteps. When i turn my head, i see another carriage toward me. Yah, will they be kind enough to help me? Let's see it later. While i prepare to ask a help from them, someone from the carriage already shouting to me and waving his hand.

"Hey, Akisa!"

I try to see him more clearly, and... hey!

"Uncle Greg? What are you..."

I still can't believe this. What a lucky coincidence!

"Jump in!" said him, when the carriage stopped right in front of me. There are people inside the carriage, looks like his family. Just two women, a man, a little girl, and also a boy.

"What are you doing?" asked me to him, while getting in the carriage.

"While i give my granddaughter the Erie, she got a thousand times better than before. And because i bringing too much, i decided to sell it. And it looks like Erie really expensive, so we earn a lot of money. Now me and my family decided to move to Shiganshina later, because there's a lot of benefits for those who live in Shiganshina. Like a lots of work, and the life expenses is little too. For now, it's just me and my daughter family who move."

He turns his head to his family, "Everyone, this is Akisa Yeager, the one who help me during the fight with the bandits," say him again, "It's thanks to her that Hira is able to survive."

I bow my head and smiled, while they are clapping their hands for me. For a moment, i forget about every sorrow i have earlier.

"I'm his daughter, Shera Camione, and this is my husband, Feri Camione," said a woman with a silky hair.

"Hello, i'm Feri Camione," said the man.

"And i'm this old man's daughter too, Kiki Alta," said the other woman, who looks so young instead Shera. She dressed just like a boy. Maybe she is a tomboy?

"I'm Hira Camione. Thanks for saving the Erie for me," said the little girl, and smiled. Sometimes, she coughed. She is cute, just like a doll! I really want to touch her chubby cheeks!

"Huh, why the hell we must thank this girl?" said the boy suddenly. He is around my age. But still younger than me.

"Ion!" Shera shouted, "I'm sorry Ms. Yeager. This boy gets angry because his gramps didn't take him to Shiganshina District."

"No, that isn't it!" said Ion back, a little shouting, "I mean, gramps is the one who amazingly get the Erie! So, why we have to thank her? What power can a girl like she hold?!"

"She is amazing, y'know, Ion? Ahahaha!" Uncle Greg just laughed, seeing her grandson act like that.

"Gramps!"

"Hahahah... but i'm serious, Ion. She is amazing," said Uncle Greg, "Why don't you show them, Akisa?"

"Eh...," i got a little surprised, "No, i'm fine. And it will only frightening your family."

"I promise it won't."

"No, i still don't want to do that, Uncle. Sorry," said me. Uncle Greg laughed.

"No, it's fine! It's fine!"

"See? You are nothing! Don't lie! What's with that 'No, it will only frightening your family'? Hahaha!" Ion teased me and laughed. And now, i'm starting to get angry. This kid is sure don't know how to be polite!

"Oh, yeah? Still i can do something better than you, KID."

"Who are you calling a kid?!"

"Well then, how old are you?"

"12!"

"Perfect, my victory. I'm 14, boy," said me, try to act like Uncle Greg.

Ion looks like he want to says something to me, but Shera stopped us, "Stop it, Ion! Your sister is sick, you know?!"

Ion got silent. I smiled, and sitting closer to Hira.

"Stay away from my sister!"

"Don't shout please, your sister is sick you know," said me back to him. He just clenched, while Shera, Feri, Kiki, and Uncle Greg laughed.

"Hira, do you want me to play flute for you?" asked me. Hira nodded. I smiled, "As you wish, my princess."

I take out my flute, and playing it. Hira claps her hands, "You are good!"

"Thanks."

"And she is more better when singing," said Uncle Greg, "I once underestimate her sing, but now i want to hear it again."

"Don't say that, Uncle," say me blushed. Of course i'm embarassed. Since earlier, he keeps talking good about me. I'm not that good though. Just a bastard who don't want any hardships in my life and live a peaceful life.

"I want to hear your singing!" said Hira, "If gramps said so, i'm sure you are amazing!"

I take a breath, and starting to singing. I know, just in this field i'm good at. Ever since i was child, i really proud of this voice. Other than my fighting skill –no, strength that is. Once again, a gentle wind was blown. Just like that time. It just seems like the nature accept my voice and happily to hear my singing.

"He's right. You are good!" said Shera and gives me her applause, "How about you try to be like her, Kiki?"

"Don't tease me please, Shera."

...

And here we are, arrived at Shiganshina. I visit Lilia's house once. To greet her and her family.

"Akisa is back!" Alice and Arthur hugs me, when i arrived in front of their house. After chatting a little, take a bath, also eat, i decided where to go next.

"You really want to do this, Akisa? The risk are too high," said Lilia worried, "As i thought, it's better just to leave them be! I already told you everything, right?"

"No, Lilia. I'm better dying, instead don't even give a try to kill those bastards. An eye for an eye, a life for a life!"

"But-"

"I'm fine. This is my life. I can do anything i like to my life. And there's something i haven't show you yet, that can make me win against even a hundred people," said me, and smiled. Looks like i just exaggerating, but whatever. As long as she will gives me her blessing and don't stop me.

"Yes, trust her, Lilia," said a man, suddenly pops out behind Lilia.

"James! It's been a long time!" said me.

"Not that long, right?"

"But why are you in Lilia's house?" asked me curiously.

"I bet this dude didn't tell you yet," said James and shaking Lilia's head. Lilia just laughed, "He is my husband, James Cordett."

"What..., i thought he was your cousin or something like that because you say relatives," i laughed too.

"But, hey. What do you two mean by the things that Akisa hasn't show me yet?" ask Lilia.

I and James glanced at each other, "It's..."

...

Here i am. With a bottle to drink, some money, a knife also a shotgun in my bag. Tonight, i will show them. At first, i had a thought to kill someone who is close (precious) to them, so they will know what it feels when someone who is precious to us die. But i can't involve other people on this.

I will hide at James's carriage, while James try to talk to the guards. When they didn't see me, i will barge in.

"Um... excuse me!" said James to the guards, "Is this Mr Alford's house?"

"What do you want?" ask one of the two guards.

"I was told to give this all to him. Is this his house?"

"Yeah, but strange enough. Mr Alford didn't say anything to us, right?" asked him to the other guard.

"Yeah, Mr. Hans and Mr. Bort also didn't say anything about this order."

"But look, this is his mansion, right?" James get off the carriage and carrying something to the guards. Later, i know it's a letter. An idiot one, that is.

Dear, my Alford boy!

I'm so happy when you take me as your girlfriend one month ago. I want to surprise you a bit, by giving this all to you! Haha! You must be didn't expect this, right? Are you happy? Sorry if this is too much. I hope you like it! And i hope our relationship will last much longer than the other girlfriends you had been dating with before.

I will always love you,

Irina

"Ah, his girlfriend is trying to surprise him!" said the guard with a bald head.

"Let's bring it to Master's room! He will be happy!" said the other one, "Sorry for suspecting you, messenger!"

"Yeah, it's okay. I will help you guys bring the stuffs," said James.

While they read the letter before, i got off the carriage and sneaked inside the mansion. Seems like the guards are really little here. But really? There are dogs here! They are sleeping! And on top of that, in front of the door there are another guard. Just two people though. Hmm... okay, i have a plan!

Bark! Bark!

The dogs are waking up. The guards running towards the dogs, trying to find the one who makes the dogs wakes up. In other words, me.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" they shouted. Ugh, noisy.

No way. Just now, the dogs are waking up because of my bottle, not because they noticed me. I hit them hard with my bottle. They are really angry right now. So when the guards show up, they bit them.

"Argh! You idiot dogs!"

"Stop it! Shit!"

I sneaked inside the house, while they are fighting with each other. I barely can get inside. Now, all that left is just to search for my kidnappers's room. Let's think. If i'm the owner of this house, of course i want my room to be in the highest floor. Let's start from there. There are just two floor in this house anyway.

Inside the house are really quiet. Seems like the maids are sleeping. I take my step, toward the second floor slowly, but fast.

Hell yeah! My guess are true. I found one room, without guards, and inside of that lies a man on top of the bed. His head was covered by a blanket, from head to toe. Based on how luxurious the bedroom is, i can guess that this is one of those kidnappers' room.

But why there's no guards? Whatever. I'm running to him, angrily, remembering the things he had done to me and my family. I take out a knife, and without hesitation, i stab him hardly.

But why there's no respond?

Gasp!

The moment i realized it, it's all already too late. Those three bastards already catch both my hands, and points out a knife toward me. Behind us, there's already at least 20 guards. Makes me wonder, why didn't they brought some guards when i'm captured before, in the tower? Later i know, inside the blanket wasn't a human, but a pillow. Tch!

I angrily stare at them. But it isn't just that! Two guards is carrying a man with them. Bad! James's got captured too!

"So, my lil' princess. What's the meaning of this? Suicide?" said the man with beard, "Say, why didn't you give up yourself and your body to us? That way, we won't do anything!"

"You must have to wait until i die to have my body!" said me, angrily.

"Oh? Then, how about i kill you right now? Or you want me to kill that man?" asked him again, while smiling and pointed his knife away from me to James. Sweats are dropping from my head.

"No... wait, he didn't know anything about this! This is completely my own plan's!" said me, trying to convince them.

"How can i believe you?"

"Trust me! I... i didn't have any connections with him!"

James looks like didn't understand my plan, "What are you saying? Aki-"

"Man, who do you think you are?" said me to James, cutting his words. Trying to act like i didn't know him, "I'm Akisa Yeager, the daughter of Eren Yeager and Mikasa Yeager! I'm not a mere human like you! Both of my parents are at high rank! I simply just used you! Or do you want to die, for my life?!"

My mind's in a mess right now.

"Really, stop this, Akisa!"

"Man, you shall not appear in front of me once more. One more words, and i will make them kill you in exchange for my life," said me, "Now, go away!"

"I really didn't have any ties with this man. Could you make your guards send him away? I don't want a mere human like him to be an exchange for my life. If there's someone who's willing to, i hope they're some noblemen! Not someone like him!" asked me to the beard. Somehow, i manage to make James get out of this situation. I sighed, relieved.

"So, will you give your body away to us?" asked the beard.

"No, my answers is still the same! How about you fight me, one on one?" said me, trying to get a chance.

"No can do, Miss. I don't have any duty to heard what you have to say! Now, guards. Brings her to her room!" said the beard. The guards are starting to take me away.

"No, wait!" i shouted. No one willing to hear me. Okay, if you put it this way...

"Stop, Mr. Alford," said someone. A man with a suits pops out of the guards bunch, "You forgot? We make a deal already."

He got a blonde hair, and a red eyes that can makes people got scared of that. He smiles a lot, or should i say, he's always smiling. But his smile is meant for other else purpose. Not a warm smile of course.

"Oh, you! It's as you said before. She really did come here, huh?" said the beard, no, Mr. Alford, "Okay, you want to borrow her for just a bit, right?"

"Yeah, please," said the man with suits.

"Just for one hour, okay?"

"It's more than enough. And i want to borrow your room's veranda. Okay?" asked him.

"Sure. Guards, bring her here!" shouted Mr. Alford. And for that, i was taken back to them. What this suit's man want from me, really?

"Akisa Yeager, come with me," said him, and takes me to the veranda.

"Who are you?" asked me, on my guard. Here, i must be careful. I must take any benefits from any chance i get.

"I'm a god. You can call me that."

"Don't joke with me!" I try to kick him, but he's so fast! Easily, he catch my leg and makes a 'crack' on it.

"Ouch!" i groan a little.

"Do you intend to kick me? Don't dreaming too high. My strenght is more powerful than you."

"What do you want from me?" asked me, while clenched my hands.

"Your voice. You can do that, right?"

"For what purpose?" He knows my voice? Who is this person, really? And why the hell did he wants me to do 'that'? Is it for some bad reasons? If yes, then...

"Hmm... i don't think i have a duty to tell you that," he smiled, "For your information the one who killed your beloved Uncle and Aunty aren't those three."

"What-?!" I was shocked. Not those kidnappers? Then, who...

He smiled again. Ugh, it's making me sick after all, seeing him like that. He whispered, **"It's me."**

"...! You, bastard!" i try to punch him, but with a really good reflex, he can crack my hand and locked me. My memories of Arlert's family are spinning back. I tried to fight back, but if i don't come up with any plans, the situation will only get worse.

"Argh!"

It's hurt! Hell, it's really hurt! And on top of that, because the mess in my mind, i can't think of anything else, "Why? Why did you do that?! Did we do somethings that upsetting you before?! Answer me!"

"Hahaha! You all playing a good family, but the truth, you don't have any blood connections with them, right?" said him, and laughed. I try to punch this bastard's mouth. But he avoided it.

"Shut up!"

"I hear, your parents leave you in their care? Didn't they just discard you?"

"Shut up!"

"Everyone keeps lying to you, right? About how kind your parents is? But really, you are just a trash?" he laughed. I tried to punch him or kick him everytime. Every chance and technique already i used it, but even one hit didn't get to his face! "If so, then for what purpose you live in this world?"

"SHUT UP!"

Oh, god. I let out my voice. When i still don't know, why the hell did this person wants me to do 'that'? As i looked to the kidnappers and the guards, they all fainted. But it doesn't really matter anymore to me. Since the one who killed Uncle and Aunty was **HIM**.

"Good, this is what i want!" said him, happily "You do have a purpose for living then!"

I try to kick him again, but no use. I take out my knife and throw it to him. The hell, he can catch it with just a bare hand. I take out my gun, but no use again. I already used every bullets in it, but even one didn't get him shot! I already can't think of anything aside from killing this guy! My mind's is in a blank! And that's why, i can't perform perfectly and cooperating with my brain's.

"But, you know! I know the reason your parents discard you!" said him, with a calm face. Seems like he's enjoying this.

"Don't lie!" shouted me, still trying to get him with every punches and kicks.

"No, i'm not lying!" said him, with a smile, "How about we make a deal?"

"What deal?!"

"If you are willing to singing for me, i will tell you. Don't you want to know?" asked him.

"Just singing?" i stopped my attack for a while. A little surprised by what he said, "Wait, why?!"

"I can't tell you~!" said him, teasing me. God, this person's really annoying!

I really want to kill this guy, but on the same time, i also want to know the reason behind my biggest problem since i was a child... No, no! I must focused to kill this guy! I picked up my knife that lying in the ground, and try to hit him again with it. But...

Wush! Just for a second, he already stands up behind me and lock both my hands and legs.

"SING," said him. Like a duty, without any second thought, i started singing for him. And i can't stop! Wait...What's with this person? I tried to make my mouth stop, but it didn't stopped! Hey, can someone tell me what the hell's going on?!

After i finished, he lets me go. Even though i feel a lot of my legs's bones already shifted to the wrong place. It's a relieve, my legs didn't broke yet. He just stands in front of me with a smile, while i was kneeling down, "Now i shall fulfill my promise. The reason your parents discard you is because...

 **"Your voice."**

The second he said that, the whole world seems to stopped for a bit for me, "My... my voice?" said me trembling. Why today everything is messed up? I get a lot of surprises, and things didn't go as i wanted it to.

 _I know, just in this field i'm good at. Since i was child, i really proud of this voice._

So, in other words, my good ability is a curse for me? The reason that my parents discard me is this? I cried without realizing it, "It's a lie... you're lying... why...,"

He sighed, "You want to know why? Look behind you. Or rather, didn't you hear any footsteps?"

"Footsteps?"

For a second, i want to continue my attack. But, i can feel something isn't right. So I closed my eyes. Trying to hear more clearly. Hell yeah, i can hear footsteps. A lot, and a BIG ONE that is. Coming from wall Maria. I open my eyes, and said with a trembling voice.

"Is it... the titans? No way, why?" My eyebrow's frowned. I can feel, my face is really messed up right now.

"I will let you know, Akisa Yeager," he smiled, "Your voice is a curse. Remember that, I hope we will meet again somewhere."

He jumps out from the veranda. Going to the direction of Wall Maria. I'm still here, standing like an idiot. Now i just realized this. When all the guards and those kidnappers fainted because my voice, why didn't he fainted too? And why is he knowing the reason why my parents discard me? Really, who is he? What's his purpose?

My voice is a curse? What does he mean? Is my voice can...

Sting!

Ugh, my head's hurt. Also my whole body. I feel like i will fainted soon enough. But... no, i can't! The titans are...! I've got to tell everyone. I tried my best fixing my legs bones by pressing it. My head's hurt. My left hand's hurt. Both my legs that got stabbed before is hurt. But i can still walk. It sure is a relief. I managed to get out of the house.

First, i must go to Lilia's house! I must tell her to evacuate! After that, i will talk to the soldier, and we all can evacuating and be safe!

But it's too late.

Bum! Bum! The wall's trembling. It's like the titans are punching it until it will fall.

"No, don't break...!" shouted me, hopelessly. The people are starting to come out of their house and running, also screaming. I can see the soldier everywhere too. Is it my fault? Is it because of my singing? Someone, please answer me!

Am i the cause of a disaster?

BRAKKK!

The wall's falling. A lot of titan's coming out of the hole. More than 50! It's like they are making an attack! They are starting to eat people. And the soldiers are coming out of every angle to handle them.

They're really scary. As Uncle Greg said before, they've got some big teeth and mouth there. Also a big body that is. They're monsters.

"No, stop!" shouted me. No use. If i shouted more than this, it will only make a thousand people here fainted and be a foods for the titans.

"Please... just stop. Stop this hell...," said me, and cried, "God, or whatever you are. Don't let anyone die... please... because of me... i...," I kneeling down. Letting the other people running, leaving me behind. I can hear a child cries, some parents shouting, searching for their child. Someone who screamed, and also someone who is busy with praying. Everyone is in a panick state right now.

I can see some soldier getting eaten by them, or the opposite. The soldiers are killing them. I can hear the voice of human getting eaten by them. Break bones, the blood that spurt of their mouth, and some human's organs that are falling apart. The voice of the soldier's machine, and their scream for victory. I cover my ears with both of my hands. I didn't want to see this, i didn't want to hear it. And i didn't want this to happen.

I heard from Uncle before, that the wall before falling because the colossal titan. Are those 50 titans can has the same strength as the colossal one?

"I'm sorry... it's all my fault... i'm sure, they come because of my voice...," said me, trembling.

A titan walks toward me. It's hands are trying to grab me. Is this my destiny? If my existence is a disaster...

I think, dying would be better.

I closed my eyes, ready to be a food for them.

I don't have family. My ability is a curse. My parents discard me. The person i see as my brother drove me away. And i'm the cause why a lot of people dying right now, also the reason why Uncle and Aunty died.

Goodbye, world...

BUAGH!

What is that sound? Isn't a titan trying to eat me? I open my eyes. And the sight in front of me is really surprising me. I can't think or saying anything at that time.

A titan attacked the other titan that try to eat me before. It beats the other titan until it can't stands up ever again. That strange titan glanced at me. I don't know why, but i'm not scared. That titan has the same green eyes as me.

"Ah, uhm...," i tried to said something, but nothing ever crossed my mind.

It patted my head with it's big hands. At that moment, i know something for sure... I just realized it, i cried really hard. Not because my cursed voice, nor the scared thought of the titans. It's a happy and relieved tears (should i say?). I smiled, and my voice were trembling. Why? Didn't before i hate him so much? Not matters anymore.

Ah, It is... no, he is... my...

 **"Father?"**

To be continued...

* * *

Oooh! It's here! The reunion! But it really took a wrong place, time, and moment, huh? What will happen next, are you curious? Continue, okay? Oh, and i planning to make a short story (don't know for sure though, it will long or short) about how Mikasa and Eren ended up marrying! Don't know when though (lol). And i kind of feeling this chapter went too fast, but... oh, well ;P i will improve my writing skills later!

Sorry if the story getting more and more long each chapter. Can anyone please help me from making the content too long?! Just kidding~

See you again, ladies and gentlemen~! (`3`)/

Next chapter: The Truth


	6. The Truth

" **Father?"** asked me, while my voice is trembling and my tears hasn't stopped yet, coming down from my eyes. My entire face is already wet, "What... why...,"

Ugh, my head's in a huge mess. First, Kylan drove me away and i don't have anywhere to go now. Second, pops out a man that calling himself a god. He also self-proclaiming that he's the one who killed Uncle and Aunty. Then, what's the connection with the kidnappers? What's his purpose? On top of that, he's crazily strong too. After that, he said my voice is a curse many times, and makes me sing, the cause of the falling of Wall Maria. Now, the Shiganshina District is in a chaos of panic.

And the last, appear a titan, that seems like he's my father.

I don't know what should i do anymore. Really, it's a huge mess. Why my revenge ended up to the broke of Wall Maria? And that man, god, seems to predict my move too. Because earlier, Mr. Alford said,

" _Oh, you! It's as you said before. She really did come here, huh?"_

Then, since the beginning, he wants me to make Wall Maria breaks and make the titans coming over? But really, why? I sighed, my breath got heavier. Until finally, my vision is began to disappear. My head is getting more and more hurts. I can't stand up anymore. I sit on the ground, with my hands still grabbing my head.

The strange titan grabs me, and placed me on it shoulder. I didn't respond, nor saying anything. My mind's still in a blank. And my vision starting to get more and more He brings me to a place near the Wall Maria's gates (in front of, to be details). Behind the gates is the inner area of Wall Maria. All the people that survive are gathering there. A lot of them. Waiting to be evacuated, by making a line in front of the gates.

When father's walking toward the bunch, some people screamed.

"Eeek! A titan is coming here!"

"Someone kill that titan! Do your job, soldiers!" shouted them to the soldiers around them. They're glancing at each other, before a soldier started speaking to the people.

"That titan isn't dangerous. He is on our side," said him, without telling them the details.

"Hah?! Are you kidding?!"

"Wait, it's bringing something!"

One of the soldiers is running toward us. Her face looks like she's worried. Until finally, she got near us. "Eren," she said. Saying my father's name, who is this person? Shit, my vision. I'm half-asleep already. Father nodded, like giving a signal to her. He handed me to the woman. The woman carries me on her back. Her smell, i feel like know it before. A really good smell.

"Father, thanks," said me, softly. I feel so weak right now. Can he even hear my voice?

"Eren Yeager! Quickly move!" said the other soldiers, commanding him to go. While the people there still confused. About what's going on. They can't tell anymore.

"Are you alright, Akisa?" asked the woman to me. I nodded, weakly.

"Why do you know my name? Who are you?" asked me. I can feel, she gasped. Surprised. And, she's smiling to me. Well, this one is my guess. But, i can feel some water in my hands. Is she crying?

"My name is..."

And i fell asleep.

...

I slowly open my eyes. Earlier's incidents seems like a really long dream. A bad dream that is. I tried to get up. Slowly, but somehow i can.

"Ouch," said me, groaning a little. My head isn't as hurt as before. But the other part of my body is still hurt. It's good in its way.

I started exploring. Look around. This is a huge room. About 20 people is here, just the patient though. Yes. They're the people who survive from this incident's. All of them who gathered here is hurt, just like me. They're laying on a bed for each of them. Just like me. A lot of doctors and nurses are running and shouting (when they need to). Some people is visiting them, maybe their family?

While i'm here, alone. Well, i'm not really that surprised.

I started thinking everything over once again. A man that wants the fall of Wall Maria? Is he insane? Yeah, let's assume he is insane for now. Because i'm running out of answers. Well, the only important thing is that. He is the one who killed Uncle and Aunty. He is the one who made Kylan angry with me. He is the one who made me sing, and the reason why Wall Maria fell. He is the one who ruined my life. Everything is his fault.

Yeah, EVERYTHING.

So, why? When a lot of people died in this incident, WHY AM I STILL ALIVE? WHY AM I STILL BREATHING? Is that because father saved me? If i am not father's daughter, i must be already died by now, right? Why didn't i taking any damages?!

Someone, punish me please.

I'm wrong. Not everything is his fault. Well, NOT everything, but ALMOST. It's still my fault. Yeah. Why the hell did i have this power? This voice controls power is the source, right? No... why the heck did i was born into this world anyway?

Ugh, i can't stand it. I can't just sleeping around here. When a lot of people was died because of me. I must've to do something! I must search some information about that man, and searching for he, himself too! I can't forgive myself, for sure, but before i killed myself...

 **I will kill him first.**

But, how can i get some information about him? The source is... those kidnappers! God, i'm really smart, huh?

I get up from my bed. A nurse, notice me and quickly walking toward me.

"Miss, you can't get up yet. You are still recovering! Please, sleep again," said her.

"No, please! I must go right now!" said me, a little shouted.

"No, Miss. Your health is our priority. Please do, sleep again," said her.

"Wait! I've got a proper reason for this!"

"No is a no, Miss. No matter what you are going to do, i'm not letting you go from this room."

"Nah, hear me out! You don't even know what am i going to do, right? You don't know anything! Please, let me go!"

Because we made such a ruckus, some people starting to watching us. Some of them tried to make us silence, while the others are cheering for us to continued.

"Woohooo! Go, Miss blacky! Go!"

"Don't lose to her, nurse!"

Everything became more messed up, when another nurse and a doctor trying to make me silent and sleep. They even intend to injecting me with an anesthetic drugs to make me fall asleep. The room became noisy in one minute, until...

A man is walking toward us. He is... short. Yeah, short. He wears a soldier's uniform, with a symbol of wings. Like the one that Uncle used to wears. If i'm not mistaken, it's...

The Survey Corps.

I'm glancing at him hard. He does too. I might don't know who this person is, the one that made the whole room be quiet. His eyes is like eagle's. Like, he wants to eat me or stab me, the second i move. But really, i'm not scared of your glance, midget. I furrowed my eyebrows. I may be don't have the skills to fight, and i may be don't want to fight, one of so many things that can ruin my peace. But what peace i must protect now? There's no peace in my life anymore. And plus, he IS from Survey Corps. If it is like that, then...

Bring it on.

"What're you doing?" asked him, with a face full with disgust.

"Sorry, i didn't really-"

"I ASKED YOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?!" shouted him, make a resound in the whole room.

"Breathing, sir."

Bugh!

He punched me, right in my stomach.

I slammed the floor. I coughed a little. Even thought his height is far shorter than me, i have to admit. He is strong. I stand up, and slowly walking toward him. When there's only 1 meter away, he didn't let me get near him. He tried to kick me with his right foot. I grabbed it constantly with my left hand. Before i pull my right hand to punch him, he makes a kick with his left foot even though his right foot is still in my hand. He focused his balance in his right foot that i grabbed, and make a flying kick with his left.

I dodged it with throwing his foot (and him) away from me. But with a good reflex, he didn't fall and landed perfectly.

"Not bad," he said, "Maybe you can make it to be a soldier..."

"No, thanks. Anything, but a soldier."

None of us is moving right now, nor backing down. We are waiting for each other to attack and get a chance. In one minute –don't know is it just a coincidence or not, but- we move at the same time. And attack from the same line, moving to front. But, because of the fun i had, i forgot that there's something more important that i have to be careful about.

The injection, damn it.

Pshiuuu... the doctor suddenly grabbed me and injected me with those damn anesthetic drugs. Ugh, this isn't fair.

...

Ugh, this dream again? The back of someone who is dear to me. Her hair was long-black straight. She patted my head, and will say this, "Sorry, Akisa."

And then, she leave me behind. Even when my small hands is trying to reach her, she can't be reached by me. Usually, i don't have a clue, about her. But now, i kind of know. I can guess.

And every time i had this dream, it means someone who precious to me will go away. Or bad things will happened.

...

Once again, i wake up. Who will be taken away from me now? I didn't have anyone else, right? Don't tell me... it is...

I shook my head. No, no! I must be positive! I will prefer to have bad things come to me, than have someone get taken away from me! More importantly...

I gasped.

Oh, god. If every times i want to go out, must be like this, then it will take forever to start my mission. Forever, you hear me? FOREVER! I must come up with a plan. I looked out through the window. It's already night. I looked around the room. The nurses and doctors is still walking here and there. When a schene catch my attention. One of the patient, asked to go to the restroom. They let him do it. And the restroom is outside this room!

I get up from my bed, and walking to the door. One of the nurse asked me.

"Where do you think you are going to, patient?"

Shit, i think she is the one from this morning.

"To the restroom, Miss."

She seems to thinking about it for a while, "Well... you didn't lied, right?" I nodded. She sighed, "I will follow you."

"I promise, i won't escape."

"Still, i will follow you, Miss."

Oh, great. This is going to be difficult. I clicked my tongue, and then walking to the restroom. Letting her following me behind. I enter the resroom. Oh, God. There's no windows here. Just a small ventilation. Of course my body isn't small enough to enter that.

Hmm... i need to think another way.

"Eek! Miss, there's a flying mode cockroach here!" shouted me, as i opened- no, slammed the door really hard. She joined me, screamed.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" asked her, panicked.

"On your back! Hiii!"

"Where? Where?! Get it off! Get it!" she screamed, and touched all over her back. As i take my leave, and running leaving her behind.

When she just realized she's being tricked, she shouted angrily, "Anyone! Catch her, please! She's a patient!"

Oh, shit. This clinic- or should i say, hospital is huge! I running out of energy, and kind of... um, lost. I'm panting a lot. After a while, i sighed. Some of the doctors are starting to chase me away. Oh, crap. Gotta go right now! I turned left, right, upstairs and downstairs. Finally, i'm reaching the final destination. God, it's the main-door!

I screamed happily in my heart, as i take a leave from the damn hospital. I run toward the gate, that leads dirrectly into the main-street of this city. Until...

"Stop right there."

This voice...! I turned my head, and clicked my tongue. Tch, i'm right. It's the midget.

"What do you want from me?"

"Follow me."

"I'm asking you right now, what do you want from me?" asked me, impatiently, "There are an important jobs i have to do right now. If you can't gain my trust, i will not follow you."

"Tsk, so annoying," said him, "Don't act all high and mighty, you boor. Follow me right now or-"

"Or what? Give me one reason that's strong enough for me to follow you. And then i will do, follow you, midget," said me, a little annoyed with his impolite attitude.

"Like mother, like daughter," said him and sighed, with a face like saying 'what a pain in the ass', "Because i know where's your beloved Uncle and Aunty."

"Hah, now you are saying that they're alive? Don't jokes with me!" said me, a little shouted, "Who are you anyway, midget?"

"Don't call me like that," said him, and glared intensely at me. I gulped, "I'm far more older than you. Anyway, i've give you the answer anyway."

"Well, then, how old are you?"

"If i tell you i'm fifty, will you believe me?" asked him, leaving me with a shocked face. This midget's fifty.

This midget's fifty.

This midget's... FIFTY?!

"Wait, your joke is too much...!" said me, still in my shocked state. He looks healthy, really! I swear it! And he has no wrinkles in his face like a man age 50s in general!

"I'm not joking. Now, DECIDE! BE QUICK!" said him, already reached his limit, it seems, "If you do want to get out from this situation and see your beloved Uncle and Aunty, then follow me! If you stayed with your unsure to doing anything from here on out, then leave right now!"

I gulped. This midget- wait, no. Maybe the things this 'old man' said was true. I nodded.

"Good," said him and sighed, "The name's Levi. You are Akisa Yeager, correct?"

I nodded once again. After that, we start to walk. Walking down the road in this city. While walking, i looked around me. This is just a normal city, in Wall Maria. I said Wall Maria, yes, Wall Maria. Because the one that broke is just the one at Shiganshina District. But the city is so... gloomy. I looked down, to my shoes.

It's all... because of me. Then, i sighed.

"Are you doing this because i am Eren Yeager's daughter?" asked me to that old man. He glanced.

"Just shut up. You make the whole government worried and scared," said him, "They're making such a ruckus right now. Pro and counter is everywhere. They're debating, about your existence."

"Eh... what? Why?" asked me. Did they know already, that i was the one...?

"We all already anticipated this. Since you know for yourself, what kind of blood you're carrying with," said him.

"Sorry, i still don't understand...?"

"Argh, what a pain," he finally said it, "I'm saying here. That is because of your bloodline, all this 15 year, we locked you in Wall Shina, to prevent from having you knowing anything about the titans. Maybe that way, your ability won't waking up. The government said, maybe because your bloodline you carry the ability to transform into one too, just like your Dad. Or another ability. And here we are, after such a conditions. In the end you are in Wall Maria, right? That means, you already meet the titans."

"If i don't know anything about them... then i-"

"Argh, stop there," said him, and stopped walking. He turned his head to me, "Don't ask anything else. Your Uncle will do the talking."

"Uh... okay?"

"I'll give you the point. You must be careful about anything you're doing from now. Because now, your life is in the frontline. Whether the government agree to let you alive or shot you to death, is up to you," said him, and continue the walks. I gulped.

...

After about an hour walking, we arrived at another house (that looks like hospital). We entered the hospital. It's no different from the one i've been in before, i think? He brings me to the most unseen place, at the corner of the hospital. In the room, there's nothing there except another door. He opens it by turned the handle.

In front of me now, a stairs down to the ground appeared. We walk down the path and arrived, at a basement that is. But there's no light. All dark. I can't even see anything else. Now, i begin to doubt. Is this person even on my side? Or...

"It's Levi," i can hear him, said that beside me.

Suddenly the basement is bright. By a lot of candles and a fire on top of it. Now i can see more clearly. And now i know, whoever has been here since we arrived. I was surprised, and one of them walks toward me, fastly. And he grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Akisa?!" asked him, not letting me to think. I nodded. He cried.

"Thanks god," he hugs me. I was surprised, but able to calm down, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry...," said him, and cries. I patted his back.

"That time... i can't think of anything again. So i...!"

"It's okay," said me and smiled, "I forgive you."

"Welcome home," he said.

"I'm home," answered me. And sighed, relieved.

I also can see two persons in front of me, that have been smiling since some minutes ago. I smiled back to them, and my tears dropped. Since when did i become a cry baby?

"Uncle, Aunty... I'm home."

...

After such a teary scene, we begin the meeting.

"So... can someone explain to me? **Everything**?" asked me, impatiently.

Uncle and Aunty are glanced, before Uncle starts the conversation, "Let us begin the story, Akisa. No... **your story**.

You are born into this world, 14 years ago. With the name of Akisa Yeager, the daughter of Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. Two soldiers from Survey Corps. As you know, i am a Survey Corps soldier too, and so does your Aunty before. But now, she retired.

But the blood you are carrying with is terrifying. The special blood of Ackerman family, and as you know, your father's a titan. And so does your Grandpa too. So you can predict what situation you are in, right?"

"... Yes," said me.

"Under those circumtances, the government is making a ruckus because you. Some of them saying that, you can be a 'beast' and wanted to kill you. Others said, that you also can be a 'hope', just like your father," said him, "Until the Queen, Historia Reiss, makes an agreement with your parents.

That you aren't allowed to meet the titans, even once. That you can't study anything about them. And you can't meet your parents, until you turned 15. Why? That's because your father is a titan too. And there's some other bussines they must dealing with too, a part of the agreement.

And so, we locked you in Wall Shina. We didn't allow you to go near the Wall. We hide every books about titan. We just told you one or two things about them. We all very relieved that you didn't want to become a soldier...,"

"Except the fact that Connie and Sasha always forgot to, whenever they see you," said Aunty, with an annoyed face. Uncle smiled.

"But one thing that we regretted was, the fact that you hate your own parents. Because you thought, they abandoned you. And whatever we did, you didn't believe us and still hate your parents, right?"

I was silent. Uncle sighed.

"Continue the story. While living with you, we also observe you. We was told to do that, by the Queen. And report it once in a month. What kind of power that maybe grows inside you? And we found out about your voice. Remember?"

I nodded.

"That's why, we told you to never use that power ever again. Because we still doubting. Is your power really just like that? Just a voice controls?"

I gulped. Because i know better than anyone, what kind of power is this. A terrifying one. A curse.

"But our effort is wasted, by the sudden attack. We get a report, that there's some kind of a group that want to kill us, the Survey Corps. We are still in search for them, even now. After received such a report, we stronger our guard. No use, they catch us when night come. And because your Aunty caught a glimpse of Kylan outside, we thought you were ouside too. But... we was wrong. It was such a reckless decision.

You got kidnapped. It's a relief when we know you can escape them. And then... you know the rest."

"Yeah," said me, "Everything is according to his plan."

"You know them?" asked him.

"More or less."

"We will hold an interrogation for you after this. Arlert, continue the story," said the old man. Uncle nodded.

"Uh... yes. And now, when Wall Maria in Shiganshina District had fallen, it wasn't a coincidence you were there. Am i right?"

I gulped. But stay silence.

"The Military Police are suspecting you. So do, almost all of them who is part of the government. We all are debating, about your existence once again. That's why, you must be careful of your doing."

"Now, tell us all you know too," said the old man, already sat down on a chair. Tch, this person's acting like a king! I hate him!

"Oh, well..," said me, a little annoyed, "Let me tell my story.

When i got kidnapped, there are three persons in total. They brought me to a tower, deep in the middle of forest, in Shiganshina District. Later i knew, they wanted to sell me to a nobleman. After some struggles i have been through, i successfully escaped. And then, i went back to our house. But... well..."

Kylan said once again, with a regretful face, "I'm sorry... really sorry."

"It's okay, really," i smiled.

"And then, i went back to Shiganshina District once again. With an intention of killing those three, who i thought as the one that burned our house before. But... i was wrong."

"You were wrong?" asked Uncle. I nodded.

"Well... when i got to their home, it seems like, my prediction was wrong. Appear a man, he claimed himself as 'god'. For more details, he has a blonde hair, a pair of red eyes, and always smiling, it seems. From what i heard, it seems like he makes an agreement with them.

He takes me to the veranda, and told me about all sort of things. Like... he said that, he is the one that killed Uncle and Aunty, not them. And he said... my voice is a curse. He knows that the reason my parents discard me, was because my voice. He knows, that my voice can make someone fainted. And then...," For a second there, i was panicked. After gulped and thinking about a while, what reactions they might show when i tell them, i made my decision.

"He makes me sing, with my high-voice. And just like controlling me, i can't stop after he commanded me. And so... i still don't know for sure... but...

It seems that, my singing with my high-voice was the cause, of why Wall Maria fell."

They glanced at each others, and showing a face like... 'what the?!'. I gulped, and kneeled on the ground, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Even i don't know, why the hell that happened! Because of me... because of me, a lot of people was died! I'm not worthy enough to their deaths! I'm so sorry!" shouted me, not able looking into their eyes.

Uncle tried to comfort me, "No, no. Akisa. That's because we are lowering our guards down, when we know you-"

"Well! It's still my fault! I'll kill myself after kill that insane man, so...!"

"What? Kill yourself?!" shouted Kylan back to me, shocked.

"Yeah, of course! Why not?! I'm the main cause of this incident, right?!"

"Still you-"

"Brats, lower your voice," said the old man, with this scary face on him, "This is our hideout. And you, Yeager," He turned his head to me. So does i. He stands up, and walks toward me.

"Why don't you become a soldier, again?"

"Because my parents are abandoning me, and choose their works over me," answered me, "I don't like fighting, and don't have any interest in titans anyway."

"Don't you already know?" he got near me, right in front of me, "Your parents didn't discard you, and anyway you have an intention to kill someone? It means, you have to FIGHT."

"Well...," i think about for a moment. Even though i know already, the answer i've been searching for, i'm still in kind of... didn't believe them. It's true though, that Father has saved me once. Maybe if i meet them and talk with them for real, all my unsure will be gone?

"I will kill a person, when i REALLY NEED TO," said me.

"But if you aren't killing a person?"

"That's why i said-"

"You have to take responsibilities, didn't you?" he grabbed my collar roughly, "After all, you are Akisa Yeager. THE ONE WHO MADE WALL MARIA FALL. Your abilty is a curse, isn't it? You have realized it for yourself too, that because of you a lot of people is dying, right?!" shouted him. And i... can't answered back.

"Then, take the responsibilities! Are you brave enough to join Survey Corps, and fight those titans back, with your ability?!"

I still silence. He shouted, "ANSWER, ME! YOU DAMN, BRATS!"

"Yes, sir...,"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Yes, damn it!" shouted me back, "Still can't hear me? You, shitty old man!"

Fastly, he tried to kicks me. Oops, sorry old man. I kind of knew, you'll attacks me. So i backed down by jumping to behind. He just glared at me, intensely, before he clicked his tongue. While i'm smirking, looking down on him.

"Just watch it, you damn brats," said him. Well... the truth, i don't even have a thought i will win though, if i ever fighting with him. Just this much, i can know he is really good at fighting.

"Anyway, he's saying...," suddenly a woman with a blonde hair pops out. God. She chills me out. I didn't even realized, that she has been here. Since when, really?!

"That you shall not waste your life and your ability! If you really want to take responsibilities, then fight back the titan, as a revenge! If you really want to die, then you can die!" she said, and smiled, "But die in a fight, with those titans who eats the people in Shiganshina District, because of you! And anyway, about that man you are searching for, it will be easier for you if you become a soldier. Because this incidents you and he caused was, related to the titans and the walls, right? Oh, by the way, i'm Fiarra Cleis."

Ah, i see. She's got a point there.

"But first of all...," said me, "Can you let me search for the three people that kidnap me? I think, they know some information about him."

"You can," said the old man, "But, don't forget to return here, tomorrow's morning. Or else... i will punish you," He glaring intensely at me. I smirked.

"No need to worry, old man. Just rest those old body of yours," said me.

"Armin, Annie. One of you or your son can be, just follow that damn brats," said him, "Accompany her."

"Then, i will go," said Kylan.

"Later, Uncle, Aunty. You too, Old man!"

...

"That girl is surprisingly, one of a few people that can bravely teasing you, huh?" said Fiarra, still with a smile on her face, "So am i, though," she laughed.

"Well, her rebel against me is more like her mother's. Those two is annoying," he clicked his tongue. One of them, is overprotecting a man. The other one, make an obvious rebels against him. Why can't they just shut up? He sighed.

"Why are you even here, Cleis?" asked Levi, to the blonde woman. Her smile disappeared. Change with a serious face.

"According to the government, they want to hold an inquiry about that girl. At the Military Tribunal."

"When?"

"Tomorrow," said her. He sighed. Why did he was put to handle that girl anyway?

"Then, has 'she' decided, what we will do about the girl?" asked him. Fiarra nodded.

"We will...," Fiarra whispered somethings to him. Until Levi nodded, and tell Armin and Annie about it.

"From my perception, though," he said after that, "She isn't suited to be in Survey Corps."

"Why?" asked Fiarra.

"She's got a good strenght, right? About the same amount as Mikasa. She's a good learner too," said Annie. While Armin can understand the reason behind it.

"Is that because, she likes peaceful more than fight?" asked Armin. Levi sighed.

"There are two kind of persons in this kind of world, Arlert," he said, "One is, those who wanted to change. Just like you, Eren, and other of your comrades. One is, those who are fine with things stay the way it is. That girl, is in the option two."

"Well...! She's going to be useful anyway! And maybe, her thought of those peaceful world of her will change eventually!" said Fierra, back with her smile.

...

I finally can take a good breath. That's killing me, stayed in that small basment. Well, my thoughts has lightened up, a bit. By that old man. I can take the reponsibilities, by fighting those titans, huh? If you put it that way, then... bring it on! And on top of that, can search information about that man?

"That means, i'm killing two birds with just one shot!" shouted me.

"You are back to yourself, Akisa. I'm glad," said Kylan, and smiled. I smiled back to him.

"Since when, i'm not myself?"

"Whatever, up to you."

We walking to the main-room of this hospital. Maybe i can check out from there. The main-room is so large. With a lot of crisis patient in too. And then, a scene caught my eyes.

"Don't go...Dad... Alice..."

I can't believe it. James, and Alice were lying on a bed. If they are here, that means... they're in a crisis state? I walk fastly to Arthur. The boy that crying over, looking over for his father and sister conditions. And on top of that... he is alone. It can't be...

"Arthur!" called me. He turned his head, to me.

"Akisa...," he said with a tremble in his voice. Tears won't stop, coming down from those blue eyes, "Dad is... Sister is...!"

I hug him. His crying is more and more unstoppable. I patted his back, "It's okay... it's okay... calms down. What's happening here?"

Still crying, he answered my question, "Because... when i and Alice was sleeping... suddenly there's a huge voice coming from our house. And then... Dad come and protect us both... but the roof was falling down. It hit Dad and Alice... and then... and then...,"

"Calm down. Where is your Mom? Where is Lilia?"

"And then... Mom... she... Huwaaaah!" his cry burst out. Making the whole room more and more gloomy, "She... hiks... got...eat...,"

Blergh!

Suddenly, he pukes. The nurses coming to us, and cleaned everything. Kylan patted my back, and give me a signal to not asking more far than this.

We walk to the opposite direction of where Arthur was.

"She got eaten of course. If you see her son's conditions now," said him, with a pity face.

No way... That Lilia?

Got eaten?

I got in a shocked state.

"Hira? Oi, Hira! Gramps! Open your eyes! Hey! Don't joking around!"

"Father? Father? Someone! Help us! Help us here!"

"Quickly! To those patients! They're in a death-line!"

I turned my head. And another scene was right before me. Uncle Greg and Hira. Hira's hand wasn't there anymore. And so does, Uncle Greg's both legs. A lot of bandage was rolled over them. Those two...

"I'm sorry... Mr Alta barely can make it. But, Mrs Hira Camione is...," the doctor said with a regretful face.

"No way... No way! Hira! This is Mama! Can you hear me?" Sherra shook her daughter's body. No response. She cried, "Hira... Hira...," Her cries echoed in the whole room.

"Hey, you are doctors aren't you?!" shouted Ion, "How can you call yourself a doctor, if you can't save my sister?! Damn it!"

"Ion!" Kiki calming him down, "I'm sorry...,"

"No need to tell him sorry, Aunty. He is useless after all," said him, "Those titans... how come they can broke the wall like that?! And why is it, when Hira is finally...! Ugh!"

Now come to think of it. I can hear the screams, shouts, and cries everywhere in this room. They're so sad. A lot of people is shouting. A lot of people is losing their family, and their hope. A lot of people is blaming the doctors. A lot of people is screwing the titans. A lot of people is crying. I can't take it anymore. This much sadness is just because... my voice? I covered my ears with my hand, and closed my eyes.

Kylan realized my bad state, and pulling me outside the room. After a while, i finally can get my conciousness back.

"Are you okay, Akisa? Well, it can't be hel-"

"No, it's my fault. Kylan," said me, and taking a breath. To make sure i can still control my body.

But why, that time i can't tell anyone that i was the real cause? Why? Am i scared? Am i scared they will hate me? That they will angry and blame me?

Hah, i smiled. Of course, duh. This voice is a curse after all. Or maybe, i, myself is the curse?

"I'll kill that man no matter what happened," said me, with an anger burst out on my eyes. Burning, just like a flame, "And after that, i will kill the titans. Finally, until i, myself died."

* * *

Here we are! Long as usual! I will take a note for you, my beloved reader. That i already warned you once. That this story might be a little different from the main story. In every aspect. Anyway, please do the follow and favorite! Or leave your review here! I appreciate it! And once again, sorry if my grammar was bad.

Next chapter: 'The New Page'


	7. New Page

After that all shocking scene, I start asking the doctors. Wondering, do they have a list of the patient? I will start from there. After handed from a doctor to another, finally we have find the doctor-in-chief. He said, he has all patients list in every hospital that gathered Shiganshina District people from the incidents. The only shocking fact is that...

There aren't any people who bear the name of Mr. Alford, Hans, nor Bort. I remember well enough, their names, and faces. But why there aren't any trace?

I clenched my fist. This should be a huge step, and yet...!

"Akisa," Kylan touched my shoulder and whispered, "Mom is here. She's calling for us," his sight turned to the corner of his eyes. Signing me, to look into the direction he turned to. Oh, he is right. Aunty is here, and she keeps trying to makes me and Kylan notice her presence by making a signal with her hands.

We walk toward Aunty.

"What's wrong, Aunty?" asked me.

"Come back with me to the basement right now," said her.

"Eh...? Why?" asked me again, didn't understand. My eyebrows furrowed, "Didn't the old man already gives me his approval and said i can come back tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow, the government will hold an inquiry for you, Akisa," answered her, and began to walks.

"Did... they know already? That i was..."

"We didn't tell them. But seems like there are some persons who witnessed you doing something before Wall Maria fell," said her. Witnessed me? Don't tell me... Uh, oh. I can feel this is turning to be a bad thing.

I and Kylan decided to follow her from behind. Once again, we arrived at the basement. Now, now... why the people increase? Seems like there are five people joining us now, three from Survey Corps (I know by the sign of wings on their uniform) and... two soldier with a horse sign? No, it's green unicorn, not horse. Uhm... If i am not mistaken...

"Are you from... the Military Police?" asked me to those two. They didn't answer my question, instead giving me a face with a disgust. How impolite. And this is the first time we meet too.

"Yeah, they are," said the old man, "Seems like your plans got ruined. Let's be quick and go to the Military Tribunal."

"Are you seriously going to hold an inquiry for me?" asked me, while the people from military are handcuffed both of my hands, "Wait, isn't this going to far?"

"Sorry, Akisa!" said Fiarra, "But we can't do anything! This is an order from the government."

"Uh... sure, then."

...

"So, where is this so-called Military Tribunal? Is it far away from Shiganshina?" asked me, while they made me sat down on the carriage.

"Just close your eyes, and sleep, Akisa," said Uncle, and gives me a smile. Which makes me calm down a bit, "If you do what you think is right, everything eventually will be alright."

I nodded, and fall asleep.

...

I try to open my eyes. We are still inside the carriage. I'm getting bored. And now, Kylan is sleeping. I can't joke around with him. What the heck. He's useless at times like this. I sighed.

"Uncle is it still far away?" asked me. And since i have been sleeping up until now, i can't sleep anymore. Uncle nodded.

"But since you are awake anyway, have you find the three kidnappers?" asked Fiarra. I shook my head.

"I can't find their name in every single hospital. What is going on?"

"Well... since the one who witnessed you is those three!" said her. Ah. As expected. Since a while, i kind of already guess this. And since it was those three, maybe they also add some lies in their story. Oh, whatever. I will make sure they pay this if they do anyway.

"So... what are you all going to do about me?" asked me. Fiarra just smiled, which kind of makes me scared.

"You'll know later," said her.

"Uh... okay, then?" said me, "But you know, when they hold an inquiry for me... can i speak up?"

"If you find the right time, just speak!" said Fiarra again, "Like what your Uncle said, as long as you think what you are doing is right, everything will be alright!"

*Growl*

"Sorry, it's me," said Kylan, while waking up slowly. After that, everyone decided to eat before we arrived. Oh, it feels like the last time i ate was century ago. Now that you mentioned it, i also hungry. Wonder why didn't my stomach growls like Kylan's did.

"So you know," said me, continuing the conversation, "Can i ask you anything?"

"Sure, go ahead," said the old man, and placed his hands crossed in front of his chest. This old man didn't need rest? Why didn't he retired already? It's something that has bugging me for a while, but the main question isn't that.

"Are there something you still didn't understand, Akisa?" asked Uncle, "Pretty sure, we have told you everything..."

"Well, yeah...," said me and smiled, "You didn't tell me yet, what kind of bussines my parents handle, the part of the agreement with the Queen?"

The old man, Uncle, and Aunty are glancing at each other, before Uncle patted my head and smiled. He said, "You will know later, Akisa. You can ask them when you meet them."

"And... there are other else too. You said before, that my Mother is carrying a special blood within her. What kind of special?"

Uncle looks like he's thinking about something, for the answer. Until he said with a really small voice, almost like whispered, "For that, up until now we still don't know. The one who knows all that is the generation before us. We assumed it as a special bloodline, because your mother said that her family, the Ackerman bloodline was persecuted inside the cities. And according to some people...," Uncle gulped, and glanced to someone, the old man.

"Since you are carrying the same bloodline inside of you, she once warned me by saying this, 'Armin, we, Ackermans seems to get a power awaken in each of us. So, you must be careful. The time when Akisa awaken her power, i hope it is used to be a good things.' Understand now, Akisa?"

My, my. What a terrifying girl am i. To have such a power and such a bloodline. What the hell has God doing to me?

"Uncle, hold it. Hold it. My head can't take all of them in one," said me, "If what you are saying is true... Didn't it make me... such a terrifying person? Such a power... why did i had such a great power? You are smart, right, Uncle? Answer me, then! Now, i'm scared of myself! What will i become in the future?"

"That is-"

"So, what? You gonna blame your parents?" asked the old man, with an annoyed face. I shook my head, while sweats are dropping from my forehead.

"No! I mean... why...,"

"Why? Of course that's your fate! Just accept it and everything is done, right?" said him. After thinking for about a while, i nodded. Voice Controls, and Ackerman's bloodline. After this, what else really?

"Akisa," said Kylan, "Don't thinking about it too hard. Like Corporal Levi said, just accept it. That way, you can rest assured," seems like i made him worry about me. I try to calm myself, and take a fresh breath. After that, I smiled to him.

"Thanks. I feel better now."

"I will ask you this once again," said the old man, "Are you serious about being a soldier?" I nodded.

"I will warn you first. Becoming a soldier is a challenge. But either way, you still have to kill and make your life in the frontline. In other words, those peaceful worlds of yours will not exist anymore. Not now, nor in the future."

I nodded, "Yeah, i know at least that much.

I already gave up my 'peaceful world'. I know it, since i have such a power, i can't run away. I have to face reality. Because from now on, i will always have to fight. That is, if i want to take revenge for those who died in the incident."

"Good," said him, "You are prepared then, for the inquiry, and to fight back in this cruel world."

The carriage stopped. And while Fiarra opens the door, i can see a huge building in front of me. A huge white building. About 20 people from Military Police are standing, like waiting for our arrival. A man, seems like he's the Commander, is talking to the old man. After a bit of talking, the two soldier that have been sit beside me since the beginning, are roughly taking me to get out of the carriage. Fiarra walks toward me with her usual never-ending smile.

"Akisa, Akisa!" said her, excitedly, "Welcome to our world!"

Today, i am getting out of my world. Those peaceful, without betrayal, and fight kind of worlds. The world where i can feel at ease every day and can smile every day, or do whatever i want to.

But the padlock on that cadge, is now opening. Pushing me with all they've got, to get out from that cage. And i've been pulled by my fate to get out too. And now that i already getting out, i can no longer feel that place filled with peaceful. Now standing in front of me betrayals, problems, mistakes, bloods, and distrust. Will i be able to fight back?

For a moment there, i'm scarred.

"Everything will be okay," i can hear a voice inside of my head. It isn't my voice. Then... who? Somehow, my brain showed me a picture of someone. Someone who is always cherish me. But, who? He isn't Kylan, Uncle, Aunty, Mother, nor Father. Oh, mistake there. I haven't seen my Father face yet. If my mother, i already see it when i'm in Lilia's house. And somehow, his voice is able to calms me down.

"Hey, walk!" said the Military Police behind me.

I snapped out of my own delusion, and awkwardly walked to the Military Tribunal. I just realized, Uncle, Aunty, Kylan, Fiarra, nor the old man aren't here anymore. Where are they?

Ugh, that isn't important! I shook my head. Now what should i do? I feel nervous! And those Military police, all of them are watching me. Ugh, what are you watching at? Damn it! Really, i want to just stick my tongue to get out of this nervousness. I take a deep breath. Okay, okay. Calm down. Everything will be alright. Yeah, everything.

...

"Will Akisa be alright?" asked Armin, worried. Now they're going inside the tribunal, but not with the way Akisa used. They take another route.

"From your view, Armin? Will she be alright?" asked Levi back, "Since her case isn't like Eren's, she should be alright."

"Well... I think she will be alright. After all, she IS a tough person, by enduring to not meet her parents. But the truth... i don't know," said Armin.

"Trust her, Armin," said Annie, "I think, she is tough enough."

"But does she really didn't have the power to transform into a titan?" asked Fiarra. Armin nodded.

"When she is hurt, on her first fight with Kylan, she didn't transform into one. That time, she is still four years old. So i think, her annoyance to Kylan should be strong enough to transform into one. But it didn't happen."

They keep walking, until they bumped into two person. Armin smiled. Those two giving their respect to Levi, by putting their clenched hand in front of their chest, and bowing a little.

"Corporal," said the man worried, "About our daughter... is she...-"

"No need for you two to worry about," said Levi, "Even though she is still a cry baby, she will be fine. Because she is starting to accept her fate."

"Thanks, Corporal."

"No need to thanks me," said Levi, "She is the one who will decide her own path."

"After this, can you two meet her for a little bit?" asked Armin, "I think, it's okay. Since every one of your agreement has already broke."

...

"The inquiry will now begin!" shouted a man from military police. Everyone in the room are suddenly quiet. I am taking in and out my breath so many times. But somehow, nervousness still keep coming to me.

Okay, calm down, Akisa! Calm down, you hear me? Let just speak everything i know and everything of my goals, and this will end happily!

Shit, my sweat is keep dropping. Oh, well. Everyone will be nervous, if they are in my state, right? Just imagine, kneeling down in the middle of a lot of important people already gives me the chills. More importantly, this is about my life! I started to bit my own lips. When a man that looks like the one who will decided my life sat down on front of a big table, in front of me.

"Akisa Yeager, correct?" asked him, while reading some papers in front of him. I nodded.

"Yes, correct."

"Today we hold an inquiry of you, because some problems on your side. Correct me if i wrong," said him, "Firstly, the agreement between you and the Queen had broke. Since you are in Shiganshina District while the incidents happened, right?"

"Yes."

"Second, it's about your voice controls issue. I believe if i'm not mistaken, your voice able to make people fainted, and you can control your voice to be a high-pitched, nor a heavy one.

Some people had witnessed you, using your Voice Controls to civillian. They said, you used it on them without any specific reasons. They are innocently clean from any problems with you. They also said, that you are the one who made the titans broke the Wall Maria yesterday. Is it true?"

I shook my head, "Wrong. It is almost correct, but it is **wrong**."

"How come?"

"First, i would like to ask you. Are those witnesses names are Alforsd, Hans, and Bort? Or some people that used to work for them as their guards?" asked me, while gulped.

"What if they are?"

"Then, that settles it," said me, "Let me tell you the whole story. And if you need proof for my story, then you can ask Kylan Arlert, Armin Arlert, Annie Arlert, Annelie Grimpson, the Cordett family, also Gregory Alta, Kiki Alta, and the Camione family. And also the people in my hometown. They will give you a proper answer to all of this.

I was living with the Arlert family since i was 3 years old, and you must all know the agreements my parents made with the Queen, right? Until six days ago, our life is still as usual. Until someone burned our house, and kidnap me. They bring me to Shiganshina District, and locked me up in a tower in the middle of the forest.

It was those three, Alford, Hans, and Bort. They intend to sold me to a nobleman. But, i escaped. I go back to my house inside Wall Shina. But there was nothing left there. I thought the Arlert Family is already died. You can ask the people in my district about that incident that burned our house.

But i was wrong. Let's jump to the point. The Arlert Family wasn't died. They already know they will get killed by some group of murderers. Those murderers have been killing the Survey Corps family. You must know that, right?"

"Continue your story, Yeager," said the man.

"Seems like they targetted our house. But at the same time, i was kidnapped by those three. Of course my mind will go to them, who burned our house-"

"Wrong! We didn't do that!" shouted someone. Ah, that is Mr. Alford. How come i didn't noticed them? Those three have been here since the beginning. Ah... what a pain. They make things harder for me, this way.

"Well then?"

"We didn't do all of that! What she said, is all a lie!" said Mr. Alford.

"Mr. Alford, please let us hear what Mrs. Yeager has to say first," said the man. I shook my head.

"No, let us continue this, please, Mr," said me to the man in front of me.

"Mr. Alford," said me, and turned my head to that shitty man, "Do you have proof about all of the things you said?"

"I-I have some witnesses here!" shouted him.

"Aren't they all, your guards?" asked me, and look to those ten people behind him, "Or if they aren't, they are the people who you payed to, right?"

"Do-Don't joke around! Why do you hate me so much?! Don't put me in your trouble!"

"Really? Aren't you the one who give me all this trouble? Let's see... Kylan Arlert, he saw you when you are kidnapping me, you know? And so some people from my district. Do you still won't admit your mistakes?" asked me. Oh, God. I hope this turned well.

"Wha-what if you are the one that payed those people to be your witnesses?!"

"Can you explain then, if i really am paying those people who i said as a proof, i need a huge amount of money, right? Since my proofs is bigger than yours. And here i am, still fourteen years old. On top of that, since my parents made an agreement with the Queen, a lot of soldiers are keeping their eyes on me since i was born.

On the other hands, i've got some proof with me. All about your black market," said me, "I know all of your customers, and so, the people from Shiganshina District. Your contracts papers, i have it all," okay, this is totally a lie. Well, as long as, i will make him surrender.

"Why won't you admit it? Or you want me to say to all people, that you was the one who made me sing and the one who got full responsibilities by the fall of Wall Maria? You are, right? I have a cousin among your guards, that witnessed your doings. You know, that you'll be shot to death if i called my cousin here and revealed your true actions, right? Just admit it!"

"Don't say some bullshit! I'm not the one who made Wall Maria fell! I just kidnap you, that's all!" He fastly covers his mouth with his hands. A Military Police soldier near him, constantly pointed out his snipper.

"What did you say?!"

I smiled, "Good. You are being honest. Oh, and all that bullshit about proof and my cousin is just a lie anyway. But the Military Police can just investigated your Black Market later. It is your bussines."

I take a breath in and out, to calming down myself. It's a relief, i'm quite smart.

"So continuing my story. At first, i thought they were the one who burned our house, so i go back to Shiganshina District and sneaked into their home. But they caught me, when my guard is off. And later i know, those three made an agreement with a man.

That man called himself a 'god'. He brought me to the veranda. And made me singing with my high voice. I can't stopped, when he commanded me. So i keep singing until the end. And that is the cause... of the fell of Wall Maria, it seems. That's all."

"Is that correct, Mr. Alford?" asked the man.

Mr. Alford nodded. I can see him with a high-level nervousness right now.

"He said, that girl is high-prized. And he is saying that he will help us to kidnap the girl. So we kidnap her, but out of our agreement, he also burned down the house. Well, since it didn't affect us much, we let him doing it," I glared at him intensely.

But he continued anyway, "He said, we can sold the girl. Just give him some of the money we got, and that will do. So we do as he told us to. Until this girl... escaped.

He told us to calm down. And said that she will eventually back to us. He was right, this girl come back to us, and the rest is as this girl said.'

I take the lead, "So what i'm trying to say is... Is this all really just a coincidence? From my assumption, that man is the part of the group who has been murdered the Survey Corps. But why did he wants the fall of Wall Maria? That's all."

The people there are murmuring. The man in front of me asked, "So, you are accepting that your voice control is the main-cause and that man, or should i say, the group who have been killing the Survey Corps is the main-brain?"

I gulped, take a breath, and nodded. Oh, they will blame me for this. For sure.

"What?! Then, Isn't that girl responsible for all of this incident?!" shouted a woman.

"Yeah, let's cut off her vocal cords! That way, she can't use her voice control, right?!"

"No, let's just kill her! Since she is the one who caused so many people died! She ruins our life!" said a merchant.

"But we don't know, if this girl saying the truth or not, right?!"

"Silence! Everyone, silence! Mr. Trevis is the one who will decide what we will do about her!" shouted the Military Police.

Everyone is panicked. I'm sure of that. I'm not that surprised. But, why they won't believe me? What can they do, really? They even didn't know the truth!

"YOU CAN!" shouted me, with my high voice. Uh, oh... i looked around. No one fainted. Why?

"We didn't fainted, because we wear this," said the man in front of me, and show me a cork to cover his ears, "We already know your ability. So we used this. Surprised?"

"Yeah... quite," answered me, "But you can still hear me, right?" He nodded. If i'm not mistaken from all that noisy earlier, his name should be... Trevis.

"Continue your words, Mrs Yeager," said him. I nodded and gulped.

"I'm trying to say here, that you can kill me."

They're starting to murmur again. I take a breath in, "Yeah, you can kill me. But after i kill that man named 'god'. How about it?"

"Are you serious, Mr. Yeager?" asked Mr. Trevis. I nodded.

"You all already know what kind of disaster i caused, right? I, myself, also know that better than you all. But then again, i also know what that 'god' man is like. It's up to you want to believe me or not, really.

But can't you just let me kill that man? He is the main problem here. I can't die before he died first. He is the one who make our Wall Maria fell. Not me!"

Ugh, i'm kinda messed up there, "So... what i was trying to say is... JUST LET ME KILL THAT MAN AND MY LIFE IS YOURS!" shouted me, didn't know anymore what to do. I sighed. Ugh, i'm really messed up.

"If we let you alive, Mr. Yeager. What do you want to do next?" asked Mr. Trevis. I turned my head to him. After thinking for about a while, i decided.

"Let me build strength and fight skill to be a soldier. I know how strong that man is, so i will start from there," said me, and furrowed my eyebrows. I'm deadly serious here. Why can't you all just follow my instructions. I really wanted to shout that.

"Hmm...," Mr. Trevis looked into my eyes, and then smiled. He shouted, "Jean Kirstein, you there?!"

"YES!"

"I'll give this girl responsibilities to you. She will joined your trainee squad next year!"

"YES!"

I looked up to him, still didn't believe it. He trust me. He said to me, "But Mrs. Yeager, you know what will we do if you betrayed our trust."

I smiled to him, and said, "Yes, Sir!"

He then shouted, "This girl has no reason to wanting the Wall Maria to fall. Since child, she lived in Wall Shina, under some of our soldiers supervisions to never once get near the Wall. So if she really is made Wall Maria fell on her purpose, can you think up a reason for her? Thus, she is now clean. Anyone objects?!"

Everyone silence.

"Then, this is the results!"

He knocked his hammer three times. Everyone are making such a ruckus. Some of them relieved, this didn't end to bloody scene. Some of them, still didn't believe me and cursed me with their words. From their views, Mr. Trevis is too softhearted. Those are people from Shiganshina, or the merchant i could say.

But for me, that didn't really matters. I sighed, relieved. Finally... this all has come to an end. God, i want to sleep really. Two soldier from Military Police walk toward me. They make me free from the handcuff. Finally.

I walked out of the big room. In front of me now, there's a corridor. A lot of people is hanging around here right now. I try to find someone i know. Hm...

"Akisa!" he waved his hand to me. Happy because i finally meet someone i know, i run as fast as i can to his side. And..

Bug! I accidentally bumped into a man. Without seeing his face, i said, "Sorry," and running off to Kylan again.

"What are you doing?" said him, "Don't running around! Look, you bumped into a man, right?!"

"Stop scolding me. Why the hell you always doing this to me? Are you my Mother?" He hits my head a little.

"Don't joke around, let's go to Mom and Dad's place," said him, as he pulled my hand to a place.

Without i realized it, that man i bumped into was staring at me hardly. When the other man approached him, he finally snapped from his delusion, and go.

...

We finally arrived near a carriage. Aunty hugs me, and Uncle patted my head, "Good job, Akisa," he said. Aunty isn't good at expressing herself, so usually she hugged me or patted my head to express her feelings.

I smiled, "Of course. I'm Akisa after all."

"Oh, and this," Uncle takes out something from his pocket and gives it to me. I receive it with a surprising looks.

"A scarf?" i asked. But it looks warm. I can imagine myself wearing that and sleep in it. How nice. It color is purple. Nah, truthfully, i like black more than anything. But this one is okay too.

Uncle smiled, "Try wear that," i nodded, and put on the scarf around my neck, "Feel good?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded again, "It's warm."

"Nice isn't it?" he said, "That's from your Mom. She said _'Do your best from now on too.'_ And your Dad said this, _'Good job, Akisa...'_ ," Uncle stopped for a moment and patted my head, " _you are_ _ **my daughter**_ _after all.'_."

My smile become wider, but now i'm sure my face is blushing because i don't know what to say. I chuckled, "Hehehe... i'm **her daughter** after all."

"They can't meet you yet, cause their works hasn't finished yet. It's okay, right?"

I nodded. My hate toward them is difficult to be none, but i know. Little by little, i can do it. I can get out of this. I pulled my scarf once again to tighten it. It's warm. Yeah, it's warm.

"Now, let's go to the inn. We must sleep for tomorrow," said Aunty. We all nodded. Oh, Fiarra and the old man isn't here. Where are they?

"Akisa, do you seriously gonna enter the the trainee squad?" asked Kylan. I turned my head to him and nodded while smiling.

"Mhm. This is my job after all."

"If you are gonna do it, i will try too," he said. I was surprised.

"Woah! No, no. You are more suited to works in Aunty's cafe, Kylan!"

He hits my head, "Can you please explain to me, what do you mean by that?!" I laughed. This guy is easy to tease and jokes around. That's why i like being with him.

"Then, give me a proper reason," said me back to him. He thinks for a while.

"Hmm... cause you are sucks," said him.

"Hah?!"

"You can't cook, you can't wash the dishes, you can't fight, you can't eat vegetables, ah yeah! That is! You are picky when it comes to food! You are reckless, and easy to get angry! You are sucks at teamwork, cause you always doing things on your own! Also an idiot," said him.

"Hey! I'm smart!" protest me, "Also i'm pretty good at talking with people!"

"Yeah, but i'm talking about teamwork here," he said, "Remember when we was child? You, me, and some other neighborhood's child is playing cops and robbers? Because you didn't follow the instruction we all give and going on your own, we all get captured in the end," said him, "Well, the point is, you can't survive if someone didn't watching you."

I sighed, "Oh, okay. Do whatever you want... Mother," said me, sarcastically.

"I'm not your mother!" he hits me again, "You gotta apologize to Aunty Mikasa later. Hear me?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," said me. He sighed.

"Really, even though you didn't have any fight skills, you are good when it comes to mouth-fight (in other words, talking fight). I can't handle you, let's just hurry up to the inn."

"Got it, Sir!" said me. And we run off to the inn.

To be continued...

* * *

Long as usual! Please review and follow/favorite this! I appreciate it. And if you have some critic, please tell me in the review. Don't worry, i will not angry at you, and i won't bite! It's the opposite, it will give me a huge, HUGE HUUGGGGEEEE help! Thanks! And please tell me, if Akisa starting to be Mary Sue. Because i am worrying about it, the whole time while i wrote this chapter.

See you again, My friends! (`v`)/

Next Chapter: 'Our First Day'.


End file.
